Long Shot
by wipe-your-tears
Summary: When Vaughn's parents die he is forced to go and live with his aunt Mirabelle and when he starts to work on the farm for Mirabelle he starts to fall for Sabrina, but Sabrina is connected to his past and it seems there's more to their relationship than it seems...
1. Prologue

**So hey there now I know I promised this sooner (well I think I did) but anyway this is it! This is my new story to another story called Mischievous! Yes, yes I know this is the sequel to Mischievous! But before you all faint, please read it! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Long Shot<span>

Prologue

Vaughn's P.O.V

There was a 'BANG' from behind me and I went to turn around to see where it came from but in that split second there was a loud scream from the side of me and I lost my grip on my daddies hand and in the next, I was on the wooden floor of the bridge.

There was another 'BANG' and another scream and then a _thud_ of something landing beside me. But I dared not to open my eyes. I had decided that what had happened was not good and that if I dared to open my eyes something would happen, maybe we were meant to lie like this.

That's why I was pushed right? And that's why mammy and daddy did the same right? And when the scary 'BANGS' stop we'll get up and we'll go to Aunty Claire's and Uncle Grays.

There was some footsteps from behind me coming towards the three of us and I decided not to move, maybe it was the monster and if I stayed still it wouldn't touch me, decide I wasn't worthy enough.

I waited for a little while and then I heard the footsteps again but this time they were walking away and down the path. It had gone and my plan had worked. And when the footsteps faded I moved my hands up to my head to find the space empty where my hat should of been.

I sat up and looked ahead of me to see the hat a few steps in front of me I reached out and grabbed the cowboy hat and placed it back on my head. This was my favorite hat and the best gift ever! I never wanted to lose it.

I stood up and turned around to look at my parents, to see if they had got up too now that the monster was gone. But what I expected to see was nearly the complete opposite.

My parents un-moving bodies lay sprawled along the wooden bridge. My fathers arms and legs spread out in a star shape, his face planted to the ground. Silver hair drenched in a red liquid and his grey shirt also seeping with red.

I turned my gaze to my mammy with a bit of hope that she was different. But my mothers lifeless body was exactly like my daddies. My mothers head was turned to the side and her eyes were wide showing her purple eyes, completely lifeless. Not like there usual playful self.

But I did not cry. I did not wail out and scream out for help. I only sat down pulling my hat over my eyes and curled up in a ball between them hoping for this to be a terrible, terrible nightmare and when I squeezed my eyes shut I would come out of this and when I reopened them I was back home, in bed.

I tried numerous times, for hours on end. It didn't work. The sun began to rise and the crisp, morning air was cool, making me shiver. I curled up tighter, wrapping my arms around my knees and keeping my hat over my eyes.

I stayed like this for a long time, a very long time and when someone came and saw what had happened they screamed out and cried for help. But I still lay there wanting to become invisible. Just wanting to go home with mammy and daddy. But of course things don't work like that.

I don't think it was even another hour until nearly the full vally was surrounding us muttering things and letting out small sighs. I even heard a few sobs from the crow as well. I knew they were all talking about my mam and dads relationship because every now and then I would hear there names and a few sighs behind them. But I didn't understand what was so bad about it?

Before long the police from the city had come they blocked of the sense and told everyone to leave, it was police business now. There were camera snaps from above me and then someone touched my neck. I flinched at the contact and buried my head further into my chest.

That's when some one shouted "He's alive! The kids alive!" and then there were more footsteps. Someone nudged me on the shoulder "Hey kid, you okay? Come here with me, you'll be safe now, okay?"

I lifted my head a little and took a look at the man. The man was crouched down beside me he had short grey hair with a police hat on top. The man smiled at me making the wrinkles around his eyes deepen. He still had his hand placed on my shoulder and when I turned to look at him he took away his hand and stood up.

I sat up and looked again at my parents, they were exactly like how I had seen them earlier but only this time people were swarming to examine the bodies. Why were they not helping them? Why were they not bringing them back?

The man stuck out his hand in front of my face and I took it. He pulled me up and walked me over the bridge towards my farm and sat me down on a chair under a tree by the river. He gave me a cup of juice and then walked back to where my mam and dad are.

I swung my legs back and forth as my feet didn't touch the ground, I held the cup in my right hand and every so often I took a sip from it. I would of preferred milk but mammy said it was rude to ask for something different.

There were police officers everywhere some at the sense some at cars and vans and others just in small groups talking. There were two police officers standing quite close by me and I could just hear what they were saying. "-unlucky for the kid. Bet he doesn't even understand whats going on." One of them said.

"Yeah I know, but have you seen the kid? He looks kinda funny, I mean who has silver hair at four or how ever old he is. And purple eyes? I feel sorry for him when he starts school." The other said. At first I wondered who they were talking about but they must of been talking about me.

Was it that weird to have silver hair and purple eyes? My dad had silver hair and my mam had purple eyes. But that wasn't strange was it? But everyone else doesn't have silver hair or purple eyes, everyone else mainly had yellow hair or brown hair. Blue or brown eyes too. Maybe it was different...

"I heard the guy was a thief though, so I guess that's why they got aimed at." One of them said, and I then thought that they mustn't be talking about my family my dad wasn't a thief. My dad helped my mam on the farm and would cook our meals.

One of the police officers rolled their eyes "No wonder, I reckon all thief's should be shot. But he doesn't look like much of a thief, I mean purple, tight pants and a leopard print shirt." They both laughed.

"He was probably the gay best friend and dyed both his and the kids hair, hoping the kid would grow up like him!" They both howled with laughter. "But the wife's good looking, I would do her."

The other one snorted "Nah, she's alright. Have you seen that blonde girl though? The one in the red dress. She is fit! That's the type of girl I would" The other one nodded in agreement. One of them looked over and saw me watching.

Once I caught his eye I looked away embarrassed that I'd been eavesdropping. One of them muttered something to the other and they both walked off where I couldn't hear their conversation. Most of the conversation I didn't understand anyway.

After that I didn't hear much from anyone and I waited in my chair for a long while, the sun rose and it soon came noon. I wondered who was taking care of the animals? What about my mams crops? I placed the cup on the grass and ran towards the farm. No one noticed me running past and I figured it was because I was so small.

I ran onto the farm and everything was fine, untouched. The crops were in the field, a little dry from not getting watered this morning. The grass was green and still cut perfectly. None of the animals were out even though it was a warm day today but I figured it was because no one was here. I ran towards the house and tried to open the door but it was locked.

I ran around to all the windows to see if one was open. One was unlocked and I pushed it up as far as I could. I scrambled inside the house and looked around. Still the same. I went over to my bed and grabbed my stuffed animal, Roger and placed him in my rucksack.

I climbed back out the window and shut it behind me, I was going to go back to where the police were but I decided to go up and see the cows and sheep first. Our dog Hinney came running up to me circling my feet and then ran up to the barn, I followed him up and opened the doors for us.

Inside were three cows and one sheep. Our oldest cow Moom is older than me and was mammy's second cow as her first one went somewhere else, I don't know where though. The other cows are called Hitchii and Keller, both of them are brown cows while Moom is a marble cow, I don't see why she is called that though, as she is made of meat.

And our sheep is called Omie, Omie is a quiet sheep and hates to be sheared. Mammy won't let me go near her sometimes she says that she gets grumpy cause she's really old. I placed out some food for the animals and petted them all.

I would of liked to milk the cows but mammy didn't teach me how to do it so I only brushed the animals too. I only petted Omie though cause when I went near her with the brush she ran away from me. I put the brush in my rucksack and went to the chicken coop.

Inside were three chickens and one duck. The chickens are called Mellow II, Jim and Edah. The duck is called Quinton. I think that the names for the birds are very silly and I don't no why mammy chose those names. I placed feed out for them and petted each of them before collecting the eggs.

I placed the eggs in the shipping box and went out to the field. Out side were hundreds of ripe crops, but all of them strawberries. I started to gather them putting the in the basket and when the basket was full going to the shipping bin a pouring them out. I ate a couple of the strawberries but I knew mammy would be angry if she knew so I only took one or two.

On my last round I put in all the strawberries and stood up straight panting a bit, I wish mammy was here to help me. I didn't want to water as well! I looked into the basket again to see one last strawberry I picked it up and went to eat it but at last minute I decided to be good and place it in the shipping bin.

But as I went to walk away there was a flash of light and a little man appeared before me. "Hi! I'm Pluto, thanks for saving me!" and with that he disappeared. I blinked what just happened? And then there was another and another small man appeared he turned to me and smiled.

"Vaughn! You've saved the last harvest sprite for your mother! Thank you so much! Everyone wants to say thank you please, come with me" And then he was gone and about a split second later I was standing at the goddess pond. The goddess pond was my favorite place to go and that was the same for my mam and dad.

Then little people appeared everywhere and right in the center standing in front of me was a lady with long green hair. She smiled at me her green eyes meeting mine making me feel warm and safe. "Vaughn thank you for saving the last harvest sprite, please don't forget how much work your mother has put in to saving us all. She will never be forgotten."

All the other people disappeared and then it was just me and her. "But I don't understand where has my mammy gone?" I asked the nice lady.

But the lady didn't change her expression she kept smiling at me "Vaughn you have to understand your mother can't be here for you anymore she loved you so much, and so did you father. You must go now and back with all the police officers they'll send you someplace nice." And then she also disappeared.

I stood for a long time trying to think about what had just happened but I did what she said I went back down the hill and to where the police officers were. I didn't understand what had just happened either, was it a dream? My imagination?

The officer from before walked over to me and smiled "Ahh there you are. Well your aunty is here now" I looked around him to see my aunt Mirabelle. She had a pram with a baby asleep inside. I looked back to the officer and he just nodded and stepped aside.

I looked over to the bridge and my mam and dad had gone. I wanted to ask where they had gone but I was afraid of what he would say, afraid that he would say I'd never see them again. Maybe they were with aunt Mirabelle or they fainted and needed to go to the clinic. Mammy had done that before when she worked to hard, she came back the next day though.

I walked over to aunt Mirabelle and she stuck out her hand I grabbed a hold of it and she lead me down the path and towards the beach. People were watching the crime sense from the sides and when we walked past they looked at us and apologized to me and my aunt. I don't know why they were saying 'sorry' had they done something?

We kept walking until we were stopped by Celia and Muffy. They both gave Aunty and me a hug before walking off. There eyes were red and the cheeks were damp and instead of smiling and laughing and playing with me they just frowned with slumped shoulders.

We walked to the beach and then onto a big ship. Aunty Mirabelle lead me to a small room on the boat and told me I needed some rest. She placed down a small suitcase and with that she left, and left me in the small room. I took off my rucksack and put it on the end of one of the beds. I also hopped onto the bed and sat down.

I went through my rucksack taking everything out, Roger, a bottle of milk, a wrapped up bowl of porridge and my mothers brush for the animals. I also took off my hat and placed them all in a line. These were my new favorite things and I would never lose them.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm finished what do you think of it? I'm not sure he seems... too bright for a three-four year old but then this is meant to be a flashback but told as if he's there, did it work? Or not? Tell me what you think! I would love to know! <strong>

**So yeah about the whole losing thing not it seems weird he would never want to lose milk and porridge as they would go off but it's like he'll always love then because his dad made him porridge and him mam got him milk from the cows. **

**So thank you so much for reading and please review! I'll get the next chapter sometime soon! **

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	2. Sunny Island

**Hello! So it's sad to see I have got no reviews :( bad times.. So if I don't get at least 5 reviews I won't be updating! :P Yes or you won't be getting anymore, please don't say that's what you want right?**

**So anyway... I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Sunny Island<span>

Vaughn's P.O.V

"Aunty Mirabelle?" I asked sitting at the big, oak table. I was having strawberry jam on toast for breakfast and a glass of orange juice. It was only me and my aunty here today, of course including my baby cousin, Julia. My uncle wasn't here today, he was on a business trip and would be coming back home later tonight.

My aunt looked up from her magazine "Yes?" She asked sweetly. She smiled at me her sky, blue eyes full of affection and interest. My aunt was always like this, always willing to help out any way possible.

I paused for a moment "when am I going home?" I asked. It had been a whole week since I had lost my parents and I was starting to feel home sick now, I was ready to go back home. My aunts eyes went from happy and willing to pain filled, but then I wasn't sure what for.

She placed down the magazine and reached across the table taking my small hands in hers. "Vaughnie.. you aren't going home. This is your home now." She said with a warm smile, but somehow her eyes didn't quite reach it.

I sighed and took my hands back and placed them on my lap. I was afraid she would say that. I then lost my appetite and I just looked at my half eaten toast. "I'm finished, aunt Mirabelle" I said standing up.

Mirabelle sighed and nodded allowing me to go. She walked around the table and kissed the top of my head before putting the plate in the sink. I walked away and I ran up the stairs to the room I had been staying in, my new room.

Later that night when my aunt and I were waiting for my uncle to return, the phone started to ring. My aunt rushed over to fetch it outside of the living room and in the hall.

A few minutes later my aunt came into the room with red blotched eyes and damp cheeks. I ran over, worried at why she was crying and when she didn't say anything I thought that the best thing to do would be to wrap my arms around her hips. She returned my hug for a few moments and then she pried my arms of her and kneeled dow to my level

She gave me her best smile and said; "Vaughn, your uncle isn't coming back. There has been an accident."

* * *

><p><span>1 year later<span>

I had started school now and I was in my first year. I enjoyed school, it was somewhere to go to escape my annoying cousin, Julia. Who constantly cried and whined. But it always seemed to go too fast for my liking, I enjoyed to read and write and to solve sums.

I think the only thing I didn't like about school was everyone else, my classmates, other pupils and even some teachers. They all stared and talked and giggled. Some even asked if my hair was a wig and if I wore contacts.

This got really annoying and I seemed to be the thing the whole school liked to pick on. I went to my teacher about it but she only said that they were being silly and I looked.. fine. No one liked me. And with each passing day I started to realize you can't go to other people for help or protection.

You've only got yourself.

* * *

><p><span>12 years later<span>

Sixteen years old and I still was getting picked on for my hair and eyes, and secondary school was even worse than primary, I tried to ignore everyone and just gave them cold glares but that seemed to only encourage them further. The boys would point and laugh, the girls giggling and telling them to stop, but really they were enjoying it as much as the boys.

Of course, the tormenting did stop as I grew to be a lot taller and stronger than any of the boys in my year group. A prime example of when they decided to stop tormenting me was just a couple of months ago when my cousin, Julia, who is in the year below me was seeing a boy in my class. The boy, being the dick that he is, cheated on her with another girl in my class.

Julia came running to me that day, crying her eyes out about this awful boy and what he had done to her. I couldn't let him get away with it, Julia was like my little sister - no matter how annoying she was to me - I wasn't going to let him upset her. So I took care of it, y'know the usual, some words, a threat and then when he laughed I knocked him out.

I got an hour detention for it but after that at least everyone left me alone.. well except for now I was regularly asked out by girls in my year. Which made it hard to decide which was more annoying, getting teased of getting asked the same question by every different girl; "Would you.. uh, like, go out with me?" Goddess, high school girls are annoying.

But I was getting tired of this going to school and being taught stuff I already knew anyway. And one day I came home from school annoyed and irritated at everything and everyone. I walked in the house and slammed the door shut. "What's wrong Vaughn?" Mirabelle called from the living room.

I grunted and then said "I'm leaving" I told her. I went to go to my bedroom but Mirabelle came through to the hallway and stood in the doorway between the hall and the living room. She had her hands on her hips and a very unimpressed look on her face. I turned to look at her from under my hat.

"No your not!" She snapped at me. I narrowed my eyes and pulled my lips into a thin line. I wanted to yell at her, but of course, I've tried that and Mirabelle being Mirabelle she just stayed stubborn, and stood her ground. I guess that's where Julia got it from.

"You can't stop me! You're not my mother!" I said firmly. I regretted the last thing I said to her especially when her eyes held a deep pain inside them, which she quickly recovered from it, to only stand her ground more.

"Oh yeah I can, and if you walk out that door with all your stuff I'm calling the police." she said. I smirked, yeah right. But she didn't look as if she were joking, she was deadly serious. I didn't need to look her in the eye to confirm that. "I'm serious Vaughn, now go to your room and sort yourself out!" She said and walked back through to the living room with Julia.

I glared at where she had been and then stormed off, up the stairs and to my room. I sat on my bed and sulked to myself, I hated this. Why was my life like this? It could of been easy but instead I get this bunch of crap. I used to be a happy child too. Smile and laugh like everyone else did, play games, hang out with friends. Then when I got to my age I would get a girlfriend, go on dates and all that shit.

But I wasn't like that, not after what had happened. It seems stupid moaning and grieving over things that happened over twelve years ago, but I wasn't grieving or sulking. I'd just become cold and detached from the events that had happened. First my parents and then my uncle, so why not anyone else? What was the point when you were alone in the end?

* * *

><p><span>5 years later<span>

It's been three years now since I moved out of my aunt Mirabelle's house and the last contact I had with her and Julia was two years ago. I still have their number but the last I heard they had moved to Sunny Island, and since I didn't have the number for where they lived now we haven't spoke since.

Right now I work as an animal trader but I only go to one specific place, Flowerbud village. It's not that it bothers me I don't really want to go to many places cause one of the farmers in Flowerbud isn't very talkative either so it makes it easier to get the job over and done with.

I've just came back from Flowerbud today and the thing I hate most about it is I have to go back to work in a small office where loads of people swarm around me. Some even try to talk to me, where of course I just brush them off. Or tell them to leave me alone.

I walk in and go up to the counter to sign my name in when the receptionist tells me that my boss wants to see me. So I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to take me up to the top floor. When I got there I stepped out of the elevator and sat in the little room outside his office.

A few minutes later his assistant came through the door telling me that he was ready to see me now. I stood up and walked past the small woman with a grunt as my 'Thank you'. I stepped into the office and went over to the desk where my boss sat.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes, please take a seat." He geld out his hand offering me the seat in front of him. I sat down and looked around. I guess it was like any other a small room with bookshelves for files and books, a desk with three chairs. One where he sat and two on the other side facing him.

He had a space for him to write out paper work, a computer and some space for him to put files, pens and little pictures. As I said just a typical office for a typical boss.

"So Vaughn you've been working here for how long? Three years now and you've been pretty well according to my report. But Unfortunetly for the work your doing now will be changed." he told me. He placed his pen down and sat back in his chair.

I raised an eyebrow "Changed.. how?" I asked.

"Well.." He brought his hands together and leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk "You see what is going to happen, instead of coming back an forth from here to an island we've decided to make it easier for you and a couple others. And since you've been doing so well we've chose you to do this for us."

"Yes but what exactly do I do now?" I asked.

"Basically we keep you on an island where you will work and take care of animals that are brought to you by us. You get a little more pay and since we know, well your record does, that your aunt lives on Sunny Island we thought it would be appropriate to send you there, where you could also spend time with your family. Oh! And we have called your aunty so she expects that you will be there by next week."

I blinked, I would be living back with my aunty on Sunny Island! I almost groaned at the thought but because my boss was staring at me I didn't I just nodded and told him thank you "And Vaughn!" I turned to face him "Have a nice trip, your boat will be there at 9am next week! Also this week you have a week off." I nodded and left.

I got a taxi to my apartment and started packing all of my stuff (well the stuff I needed/wanted). I even took my mam's old brush for the animals and my bear Roger. I know they're for little kids but it's the last thing I have of my parents, plus the brush.

* * *

><p><span>A Week Later<span>

I was standing by the railings of the boat looking out across the ocean the wind and the sea was clam, it looked like it was going to be an easy ride to Sunny Island.

The week had gone quick and I was shocked last night wen I realized that I would be at Sunny Island the following day. My apartment had sold fast. Who knew people were that desperate to buy them? It was a horrible apartment anyway, in a rough part of the city. Maybe because it was so cheap. That's why I had bought it.

I went to my room and lay down on the bed waiting for the boat to make it to the Island. While I was waiting I slowly drifted off to sleep by the soft rock of the boat.

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS! We will be arriving at Sunny Island in two minutes! That is all."

I bolted out of the bed. Two minutes! I grabbed all my stuff and walked over to the boats deck to see the Island so close now. And the closer we got the more I could see that there were lots of people standing at the beach by the dock. I sighed, typical Mirabelle inviting everyone.

The boat stopped at the docks and then they let everyone off and by everyone I mean, me. I walked off with my suitcase and bag in hand to be greeted by Julia and Mirabelle. They both ran over to me crushing me in a hug.

Julia had really grow up since the last time I saw her, and she didn't really wear much of anything either just shorts, a vest top and a blue shirt over. I was surprised Mirabelle hadn't told her to cover up a bit more. Mirabelle hadn't changed though, she was still same motherly Mirabelle I knew back when I was a child.

"Hey Vaughnie! Still wearing that stupid old hat?" Julia said patting my shoulder. I glared at her but only grunted.

"Now, now Vaughn no need to be so gruff, everyone came to welcome you" Mirabelle said her hands pointing towards all the people on the beach. Everyone just stared at me and I expected them to all laugh at me or something but nothing happened.

"I can see.." I muttered lowly. Once I had said that some of the girls, smiled and blushed and the guys smiled then they all started to fleet over to me to introduce themselves.

After standing letting people come and go saying their name and walking away I went up to the animal shop with Julia and Mirabelle to unpack and get ready for our evening meal.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's it! i hope you enjoyed it! I know it skips a lot but really there isn't anything that is too important and I didn't want to miss out everything! thanks and until next time;)<strong>

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	3. A New Job

**I actually totally forgot about me saying about the 5 reviews thing and just haven't decided to write anything on this story in -what seems like- years. Which I do apologize for i actually have no idea what happened. Oh well. **

**Floopyrocks: It's totally fine:) No your not your awesome! and yeah:3 I really liked the title! Oh sorry about that, maybe I'll go back and edit it, thanks for pointing that out:)!**

**Mirria1: I know D: **

**Guest: Ermm.. okay? :L**

**BondsBeyondTime: I guess this is for you as I probably wouldn't be writing it if you hadn't of asked when I would be updating this! So thanks for that:)**

**I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The New Job<p>

I sighed "C'mon I don't have all day! If you come with me now I promise I will give you and extra meal tonight and I'll even add some fresh grass in it instead of boring fodder." The cow looked at me confused but still unmovable.

I gritted my teeth together trying to ignore the anger boiling in me I was reasoning with a cow for goddess sake! I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated on my breathing until I calmed down, I didn't want to flip out on it. Who knows what would happen?

I turned back to the cow again which was still eyeing my carefully all I needed to do was take the cow from the docks up to Mirabelle's and I was finished for the week of shipping animals! If this cow wasn't being so difficult! I sighed, my last chance before I kicked this cow into the ocean!

I got a piece of wrapped up pear from my pocket and held it out to the cow, it looked at me and then to my hand, sniffing it carefully. Once it got the scent of the pear it eagerly went to eat it from my hand, but I was too quick for the cow and pulled back. The cow mooed angrily and tried again but I again moved it out of it's reach.

For the rest of the journey I had to guide, or more like bribe, the cow up to Mirabelle's with my pear. Once the cow was in the barn I gave it the pear and closed the door sighing in relief. I had finished! I walked into my room grabbing and pen and starting to write out the boring paperwork that had to be done every time we shipped animals, which was every week.

Of course I prefer this to the office it's a lot more calming here than in the office and when I'm finished I don't have to sit around for many hours, trying to entertain myself with a pen. Also Mirabelle never pushed me to do my work as quick as the office would which let me take my time with it and find more of an excuse why I shouldn't go and see the island, and the people

There wasn't many people that I hadn't met already after Mirabelle invited nearly the whole island to come and meet me at the beginning of the week. But there was a few. I hadn't learned any of the islanders names either well except the old guy who lived next door called Taro. Chen, the merchant. Denny the fishermen and the farmer, Chelsea.

But the rest of them are just faces there's not even vague names, Julia has tried a few times to get me to go and meet everyone and then hope I meet someone to become friends with but every time she suggests it I find another excuse on why I shouldn't go.

I get to the bottom of the page and hope for it to be double sided but to my dismay it isn't which means, I'm finished for the day. Shit. I put my pen down and place the papers in a neat pile at the edge of my desk. I look around my room, I guess I could stay here for a couple hours until dinner. I hear the bell ring indicating someones just walked into the shop and I hear a light a voice and then a louder one.

My guess it's Julia's as Mirabelle's isn't as loud and the other voice is way too soft. I hear Julia say something and then she runs off and opens the door leading to the back of the shop, where my bedroom is. "Vaughn! Come here a sec!" Oh crap. I look around my room trying to find a place to hide but only seeing under my bed. She'd probably look there.

"Vaughn!" She shouts a little louder I panic and dash to the window, flinging it open and hopping out. Once out I close it so it's just partly open and dash down towards the pavement. I hear her open my bedroom door to not find me there. Who knows who she would of made me meet to make more 'friends'.

I look left and then right and just as I decide to go left and over to the East Town I see a bridge just next to the inn that leads into a canopy of trees. It must be new because I can't remember seeing it just a few days ago so I decide to investigate. I walk over to the bridge and across it. It leads me into a forest.

I couldn't understand why they would build a bridge over to a forest, I mean what was here anyway? For what I could see there was just a small foot trail that lead further into more and more trees. I followed the path until I was lead to a small clearing where there was a small pond at the far back and standing beside it a worn down church.

The church looked very old and it seemed that the forest was reclaiming it's spot there as there was trees growing around it and moss everywhere. It was on the roof up the walls and some even starting to cover the windows. The paint was peeling and the stained glass windows had faded in colour from the sunlight.

I turned around and decided to walk away feeling slightly sad from the neglect of the building. I went back onto the trail and followed it up until there were a few paths to take. I thought about venturing off but ended up following the main path until I came to a mountain base.

I looked up to find that the mountain was indeed high up and I wondered how I hadn't noticed it before, you would surely be able to see it from the town wouldn't you? I looked to my left to see there was a path leading up the mountain so I decided to follow it, it lead me up higher and higher up the mountain. I must of been about half way up the mountain when I found a cave opening.

I walked through into a very dimly lit room, the only light being the sunlight coming through the entrance, which I mostly blocked now and a small artificial light coming from a hole in the ground. There was a small whimper that came from the hole so I hurried over, got to my hands and knees and looked down.

"Hello?" I said straining my eyes to try and see something, but it wasn't light enough to be able to see anything. A light flashed over my eyes making me squint.

"Hello?" A small voice said back.

"Can you move the light from my eyes?" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry!" They moved they light from my eyes which let me see clearer who was down the hole. I didn't know the name of the girl who was down the hole but I recognized her face. She had jet black hair, tied back in a pink bow, she had dark purple eyes, framed in circular glasses and she wore a pink check dress.

The way she dressed made her out to be more like a eight year old girl rather than a girl in her late teens or early twenties. "How'd you get down there?" I asked.

"I fell.." She mumbled quietly. I shook my head she should of been more careful, especially how she was out here alone. I guess she was lucky I had ended up coming here.

I sighed "I guess I better help you then, are you hurt?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to come down myself to get her.

"Not that I know of." She said quietly.

I nodded and asked her to stand, when she did I reached my hand down for her to get a hold of. I felt her take a hold of my hand so I started to pull her up, she was surprisingly light for a fully grown woman and when the first half of her was up I put one arm around her waist and stood up.

I held her close to me being careful to not drop her back down that hole, I stepped away from the hole and then sat her down on the cave floor gently. "You okay?" I asked once she was sat down. She nodded in response, while wiping dirt off from her dress. "Do you need help home?" I asked not sure if she would make the trip, she didn't seem to be that stable.

She shook her head mumbling, "I'll be fine." she then went to stand up slowly I held out my hand for her to help her up. She took my hand and wobbly stood up, once she was on her two feet she tried to take a step forward but ended up almost falling to the ground, luckily I caught her.

"I don't think you'll be fine" I said sternly. I wouldn't want her to go toppling off the mountain edge, especially how we were so high up. She blushed and agreed for me to help her back home. We walked out of the cave and made our way down the mountain, her arm over my shoulders and one of mine around her waist.

In my opinion it would of been easier if I had just carried her but she insisted that she could walk with support. It was a very slow walk down the mountain but by the time we got to the West Town she said she was steady enough to walk by herself. But I stayed close beside her just incase. "What were you doing up there anyway?" I asked.

I was still confused why a girl of her age would want to go up a mountain and into a cave. "I was mining" She said. That cave was a mine? It didn't look to be a very stable mine "My father owns a mining company and I was just checking out the mine here." she explained. I raised an eyebrow, a mining company huh?

"Do you usually go alone?" I asked.

She shook her head "I usually go with my cousin William but he isn't here, he's still at home. I think he's coming here soon though."

"Well I don't think you should go to the mine until he does come, because next time you mightn't be as lucky." I told her. She nodded sadly and from then on watched her feet as we walked. The rest of the time I tried to remember what she was doing on the beach when I first came here.

It took me awhile but then remembered her standing beside a tall, lean man with jet black hair and a serious look to him. Maybe that was her father? They defiantly had the same hair colour and skin complexity. All I remember was that she was staring and blushing like two of the other girls on the beach. But I couldn't remember which girl it was that wasn't blushing.

We made it to her house, and I tried my best to not gawk at how big it was, I waited until she was inside the house when I turned to go back to the shop. It was only a two minute walk to the shop so I got there fairly quickly.

When I arrived I could here music and laughing coming from inside, I sighed, Julia must be cooking again. From a very young age when Julia would cook she would but on music and sing along to it while trying to prepare a meal, every time she wouldn't successfully cook the meal so now she just did it to be able to put on music so loud.

But when I walked into the shop it was a completely different scene to what I had thought it would be, apparently Julia was having a couple of friends round. For a sleepover, and I had just walked right into the middle of it.

* * *

><p><strong> Done! This took me a lot longer than I hoped it would so I'm sorry for that but I hope I'll be able to update this sooner than I previously have! thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it:)<strong>

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	4. Dreaming

**Hello there, so this is me trying to keep to my promise and updating sooner and I actually have! Yayz! I was originally gonna post this on wednesday but I really wanted to post it for some reason so here it is:D**

**BondsBeyondTime: Thanks! Yeah it was, you do mean in the mine right? You'll have to wait and find out!**

**Guest: Oh I'm sorry. I hope this will be bit better for you:) and thank you thats so nice:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Dreaming<span>

Sabrina's P.O.V

"Sabrina! Where have you been? I've been so worried!" My father said as he hurried into the hall from his office. I stood for a moment unsure on what was happening. Yes, I was very late I hadn't meant to I had just fell down a pit hole in the mine. But I couldn't tell my father he would scold me for sure. But I couldn't lie.. I guess I would just have to face the consequences.

"I'm sorry father but I fell in the mines. But It's fine as someone helped me and walked me home." I told him.

His eyes grew wide, but I couldn't be sure for what. The fact I was late, that I had fell in the mines or that I had been walked home. "You were in the mines, by yourself? Sabrina that is so dangerous! Are you hurt? Do I need to take you to the city?" He was panicking about my welfare.

I shook my head and smiled "I'm fine, I promise! I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I'll wait until William comes, I promise. I'm sorry I cause you so much worry." I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him trying to comfort him in any way possible.

He sighed and put his arms around me as well and placed his head on top of mine "Yes, you did cause a lot of worry for me. I'm glad your okay. But that reminds me!" He stepped back, unwrapping his arms "William just called a couple of hours ago, he said he needed to talk to you urgently. I think he's coming in the next week!" He said with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow "William called? Why did he want me?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head "I don't know, you'll have to call him" He said making his way back into his office.

"I'll call him tomorrow, I'm very tired now. Goodnight father!" I said and i made my way over to the staircase.

"Goodnight sweetheart!" He called from his office.

I hurried up the stairs and through the kitchen and into my bedroom I flicked on the light and changed into my PJs before hopping into bed and turning of the light. What could William possibly want?

* * *

><p><span>Vaughn's P.O.V<span>

Oh goddess no. Why did this happen every time? Every time Julia had stupid sleepover I would walk into it and be forced to join them in some way, whether it was playing games, having my hair played with or watching their stupid movies. It happened nearly every year at her birthday parties but this wasn't even for her birthday!

It was probably for one of the other girls birthday.. there was four girls in total, including Julia. there was the farmer Chelsea, a blonde girl who I think was with Denny or something and a girl with pink hair who I was sure lived next door with Taro.

"Vaughn! Your just on time! We're about to watch a really scary movie and we need you to protect us! Please~!" She wailed. I rolled my eyes, scary movie.. whatever.

"No" I said trying to make my way over to the other side of the room by stepping over the sleeping bags and bowls of food. I felt something grab my left foot, which was obviously Julia. "Let go Julia" I said glaring at her.

She shook her head "Please Vaughn! I won't disturb you for the rest of the week just stay here through the movie! Please!" She begged, for the rest of the week? It didn't seem too bad, plus what else was I going to do? And Julia's face at the scary parts _would _be hilarious.

"For the rest of the week?" I asked. She nodded and slowly let go of my foot "Promise?" She nodded again, "Deal" I said smiling. She squealed in happiness and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, saying thank you numerous times.

She ran over to the television and put the DVD in the player. She then turned off the lights and ran over to the sofa that they had pulled into the middle of the room from Julia's room. She called me over and I walked over to where the four girls sat all huddled together under a big blanket. I kicked my shoes off and placed them beside the sofa.

Julia shuffled over to where I sat and put her arms around one of mine and put her head on my shoulder. The other three girls huddled in too, them all holding each other. They all looked so scared and the movie hadn't even started yet! "What we even watching?" I muttered.

"Grave encounters!" One of the girls said.

"It's meant to be the scariest movie ever!" Julia said into my arm. I rolled my eyes

"Of course you would say that. You said that about The Ring and that was the crappiest one ever! Just remember whatever happens, comes alive in your dreams tonight!" I said laughing.

Julia whimpered and said that I wasn't funny. Personally I though I was quite amusing. The movie started and all of the girls huddled in even more, if it were even physically possible.

After about an hour of the film still nothing good was happening so I decided to take a quick trip to the toilet. I got up and Julia told me to be quick. I was only a couple of seconds and I was back again in the main room, they hadn't noticed my return as they were all glued to the screen.

So I crept up quietly behind them making sure not to make a noise and when I reached the back of the sofa I sucked in a deep breath and let out a loud roar while grabbing a hold of Julia's shoulders. The four girls screamed in fright and Julia jumped up flinging herself towards me in fear.

When she realized that it was only me she started to hit my frantically shouting at me and telling me that what I did was idiotic and that I was being an asshole. The blonde girl sat there breathing heavily, still getting over the fright while the other two were laughing at Julia's and their own reactions.

Eventually Julia calmed down and ordered me to sit down and behave and also adding that she would have her revenge. Which I was sure she would but that was so worth it to make her flip out like that. The rest of the movie, in my opinion was pretty boring.

The blonde, who I found out was called Lanna screamed a lot and so did Julia. Chelsea flinched a few times but didn't seem to bothered at the scary faces the, what I nicknamed, gremlins pulled. The pink haired girl, Natalie, seemed to enjoy the movie and laughed when the physic was flung around one of the corridors. But it seemed she wasn't too keen on the lobotomies.

Julia held onto me the full time while I sat there quite bored of the film, just another film to scare girls at sleepover. I wanted to laugh a the physic guy too, it served him right for being a dick about it before and the whole thing with the bath was stupid.

When the film was over they turned the lights back on and sorted out their sleeping bags. I went into the kitchen and got a glass of milk and sat down at the wooden table. A couple seconds after Chelsea walked through into the kitchen too. "Do you mind if I get a drink?" she asked.

I shook my head and told her where she would find the glasses and the best place to look for, for juice and milk. She poured herself a glass or orange juice and sat down at the table with me. "Enjoy the movie?" she asked.

I shrugged "It's wasn't that good. Kinda boring. I prefer more gore." I said with a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow at me "Really? I thought it was pretty scary, especially when that guy got pulled into the bath." She shuddered and took another sip of her drink. I shrugged again, finished my glass of milk and went into the main part of the room.

I was about to escape back into when Julia called me over I sighed what did she want now? "Yes?" I asked with fake sweetness.

Julia rolled her eyes "We're going to play some games now, you should join us!" She said her eyes full of excitement.

"No, I've already watched your dumb movie I am not playing any games as well! Plus you said you would leave me alone for the rest of the week." I reminded her.

She pouted "But you'll make new friends!"

"I think I'll pass" I said turning around, Chelsea had now joined the group and was starting to talk to Natalie.

"Your such a poo head Vaughn! If you do I'll do your paper work for the rest of the week!" she begged.

I shook my head and laughed "Yeah, and if I let you do that then you'll probably put answers like 'I love cows!' or 'I fed it grass'."

Julia folded her arms across her chest and stuck her tongue out at me "Fine I'll take care of the animals for you!" She offered.

"Sorry, but unlike you I actually like my work." I laughed and started walking to the door again.

"Meanie!" she called after me. But I only laughed and made my way into my bedroom I undressed, leaving me only in my underwear and climbed into bed, turning off the light to drift off into another restless night.

* * *

><p>I groaned and opened my eyes to the unfriendly light, that hurt my eyes when I opened them. I sat up in bed and ran my fingers through my mattered hair. I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of black jeans. I grabbed my shirt, vest and hat and walked out of bedroom to go to the bathroom to clean up.<p>

After I had washed my face and brushed my teeth and put the rest of my clothes on I went to the barn to care for the animals. It didn't take me long to care for them and I soon found myself in the kitchen sipping at a glass of milk and eating a banana.

All of the girls had gone and Mirabelle and Julia were cleaning up the shop. I finished my breakfast and headed for the door. I ran out before Mirabelle could ask for my help to clean up and I went back in the direction of the forest.

I found myself walking down the path again and again ending up in the clearing where the church stood. I walked over to the church and stood in front of it, studying it more closely I then went over to the pond and sat on the edge.

I picked up a stone and chucked it into the pond, trying to make it skim the surface but it seemed as it hit the water it just sunk down to the bottom. I looked at it quizzically and then a few seconds later there was green sparkles coming from the middle of the pond and within and few seconds stood a woman with long green hair.

As soon as the woman appeared I instantly recognized her. It was the woman who haunted my dreams, the woman from my childhood, who I met on that horrible day all those years ago back in Forget-Me-Not Vally. My violet eyes met with her green ones, they still held the same comfort and warmth. Even after all these years.

"Hello Vaughn" She said he voice ringing in my eyes. It was exactly like I had remembered it, the exact same tone as it was in my dreams. "I was wondering when I would meet you again" she said, a smile on her face.

I nodded "Yes, so was I" I said honestly.

"It's nice to see you after all these years. But it seems you've seen me more recently than I've seen you. Is that right?" She asked. Her green eyes now questioning.

I was slightly speechless, how could she possibly know about that? About my dreams? "I.. yeah, you are right. Would you mind explaining it to me?" I asked, hoping she would know the answer to my strange recurring dream.

She shook her head "I'm sorry Vaughn but I cannot do that. But I can tell you to not do anything that would upset your parents. They were good people no matter what anyone says. Please remember that." And then she disappeared with another shower of green sparkles.

I sat confused, I didn't quite understand what she meant. I knew that my father had been a thief before he married my mother, so how could that make him a good person? Surely he was a bad person for stealing right? And my mother a bad person for marrying him. But something made me think there was more to what she said and she was talking about the future, not the past.

I sighed and got up, walking back to the shop. The whole way there thinking about my dream.

The dream started with the Goddess telling me what she had said all those years ago and it flicking between her and my parents. Finally when she stopped talking it went to the point where my parents lay dead on the bridge dead. But this time instead of just curling up in a ball I would cry out and wail.

It then seemed to go backwards to the point where my mother, my father and I left the house but I wasn't seeing it from my point of view I saw it from a third point perspective. We left the farm and there in the distance was a flash of yellow and brown, a gun and then..

A pair of blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I done it! I finished the third chapter! I finished it on the same day but I thought that I would post it a few days after:) I'm so happy I done it!<strong>

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	5. Purple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Purple<span>

"Vaughn come here a second!" I heard Mirabelle call from the main room. I walked through from the kitchen to see what she wanted, I was in the middle of breakfast. "Could you do me a favor, something's been bothering the animals. Will you go and take a look at them for me?"

"All of them?" I asked.

She nodded "I know your probably busy with paperwork but I don't know who else to ask. Will you?" Well I was going to go and see them anyway after I had something to eat and there wasn't much paperwork as I did the majority of it yesterday.

"Fine." I said.

Mirabelle smiled "That's great! Thanks Vaughn!" I turned on my heel and went to go and check on them, the shop door opened and I turned to see Chelsea had walked through the door. "Oh Chelsea! I just asked Vaughn to do a job for me, if you've got time would you mind helping him out?"

I paused and turned fully to face the two of them "I work alone" I blurted out.

"But your busy right?" At that point I was so tempted to say no but by the way I had said 'all of them?' I think it made it look like I was really busy when in fact I was just worried that all of them were acting funny. "So how about it, Chelsea?"

Chelsea smiled and nodded saying "I'll help!"

"Don't get in my way" I warned and we both walked to the back of the shop and up the corridor to the door which lead to the barn.

For the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon we went around each animal checking if they were okay as it turns out they had been given the wrong food and were just feeling a bit off because of it. Nothing too serious.

Chelsea did speed things up and did suggest that it could be due to their diet, which evidently it was. Chelsea wasn't a bad person to work with and didn't get distracted easily by talking a lot. Which was the cast when it came to working with Julia.

When we finished we both walked back though to the main room so Chelsea could leave and I could tell Mirabelle I was finished and why the animals were acting so funny. Mirabelle was behind the counter and looked up with a smile on her face. "So?" she asked.

I shrugged "They were given the wrong food" I reported.

She nodded "I thought might be the case. Thanks for helping out Vaughn, Chelsea. Sorry it took so long. Next time I better let you feed the animals Vaughn or Julia will end up killing them with her being so ditsy." Mirabelle said laughing a little.

Chelsea laughed too and said "It was no problem, we got the the work done quicker with the both of us there. I'm not sure Vaughn could of handled it on his own!" she said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes knowing she was commenting about how she had found out why they were ill before I had. "Yeah, yeah. Nice one farmer." I said rolling my eyes.

She patted my arm with fake sympathy "It's okay cowboy, better luck next time right?" She said, sarcasm heavy in her voice. "Maybe next time you won't get out smarted by a farmer!" I shook my head and went for the front door of the shop I opened the door and walked out "Hey! Where you going?"

"To the beach" I said back, still walking away from the shop and down the the beach. I heard quick footsteps behind me, getting closer and closer and then she was beside me walking at my pace. "what are you doing?" I asked.

"Coming with you dummy!" She said.

Great, now I was in the company of a crazy farmer girl. We both walked down the the beach and I turned to the right to sit by the big boulder by the shore, as I always did when I came here. It was calm peaceful and no one would disturb you. Well except Chelsea. I sat down on the warm sand and crossed my legs.

Chelsea plopped down next to me, just a couple inches to my left and stretched her legs out and leaned back on her hands. She tipped her head up to the sun, closing her eyes, and let the suns rays touch her face. I watched her for a moment until she opened her right eye to look at me and when she did I quickly turned away, embarrassed that I had been caught looking.

"Enjoying my beauty there, were you?" She said with a laugh. I could tell she was joking but I rolled my eyes anyway at the comment. I didn't reply either. I shrugged out of my leather vest took off my boots and gloves and put them all to one side. I then undid the top two buttons of my shirt and rolled up the sleeves.

It was too hot to be sitting black, tight pants and a hat really but I tried to ignore it and cool myself down by unbuttoning another button. "Jeez Vaughn, you don't have to strip down for me!" Chelsea commented.

I smirked "You wish"

"So.. whens your birthday?" Chelsea asked randomly.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked. But she only shrugged still wanting me to answer her question "Spring 3rd. When's yours?" I asked, not out of interest it just felt like the right thing to do.

"Spring 20th"

I nodded "So that's why Julia had a party last night to celebrate your birthday." I said, it was the 21st today and of course Julia would insist of throwing it for her, and I doubted Chelsea's house was even big enough to fit them all. "Well happy birthday for yesterday, then."

She smiled "And happy birthday for around three weeks ago!"

Small footsteps came from mine and Chelsea left and I looked up to see the girl I helped yesterday walking towards us she had a small smile on her face and it looked like she was blushing, or was that just the heat on her pale skin?

"H-how are you Vaughn?" She muttered once she reached us. I raised an eyebrow, how did she know my name? But I guess everyone knew my name because of Mirabelle so there was no point on questioning it.

Instead I said "ahh, it's you again. You're not going to pass out again are you?" I asked, the would surely be a danger to her and walking around with that cardie on must be uncomfortable.

She smiled "Tee-hee... no, I just came to say thank you for yesterday. I'm sorry I worried you."

"I wasn't worried" I snapped "If you pass out on the street you'll be in the way of people!" I quickly said defending myself.

Chelsea snorted "Smooth" She said quietly to me. I glared at her and turned back to the girl.

"You're so kind Vaughn!"She said energetically. What? Was this girl deluded? I had just snapped at her and she was saying I was nice? It just didn't make scene..

"Are you talking to me?" I said in astonishment.

She smiled, putting her hands together "Your kind deep down."

"Your an odd one."

"aha.. well I better get going now. If you'll excuse me. Let's talk again sometime!" and with that she left.

I turned back to the ocean still confused at what had just happened, because really what did just happen? I got a thank you so I snapped and then I got told I was kind and that the girl that I just talked to wanted to talk again sometime.. and I didn't even know her name!

"That was a turn of events... I've never seen Sabrina talk like that before. She must like you." Chelsea said, just as confused as I was. But was that her name, Sabrina? It must be.. who else would Chelsea be talking about. Sabrina.. it was a alright name I guess..

I nodded in agreement with what Chelsea had said of it being a turn of events and sighed. Well at least I didn't have to go through the awkward conversation of asking for her name. "Why was she saying thank you?" Chelsea asked.

"I helped her out yesterday, she had fell down a hole in the mines and luckily I just happened to walk across it and I found her and helped her home." I told her.

"Wow" Chelsea said "Maybe you really are kind deep down.. nice one cowboy!"

I glared at her "Stop calling me cowboy!" I snapped.

She laughed "Well don't call me farmer again! and take off the dumb hat!" She went to reach for it but I quickly moved away from her and out of her reach. "C'mon! Take it off!" She complained reaching for it again.

But again I moved out of the way "No way in hell. This hat is staying on my head until the day I die!" I declared.

"What for? It's only a hat!"

I gritted my teeth, of course she didn't know why I was so attached to this hat. She didn't know anything about me, it wasn't her fault. But I felt like it was and she shouldn't of jumped to the conclusion that it was only a 'dumb hat'. "You don't know anything" I hissed.

Chelsea stopped going for it and raised both her eyebrows "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you it's just you don't need it on all the time!" Chelsea turned away from me and looked forward and at the sea.

I sighed, why did I always do this? Scare people away by being mean.. Chelsea would probably never want to speak to me after this. "So how are you related to Julia?" She asked, still looking at the ocean.

I shrugged "We're cousins on my mams side. Mirabelle's my mothers sister." I said.

She nodded "You still see your mam?" she asked.

I felt the anger boil again but I kept it under control and said very quietly "She died when I was young."

"Oh!" Chelsea now looked at me, her eyes wide and full of guilt "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." She trailed off not sure if I had been offended by her asking or if it was okay to talk about. I wasn't offended by what she had said, but I certainly didn't want to talk about it.

"It's fine. What about your folks? Still dancing?" I asked trying to get of the subject of my parents.

Chelsea nodded "Yeah, but I don't see them much as they live so far away."

"Where do they live?"

"Mineral Town" the name seemed to ring a bell but I couldn't place it. It might of been somewhere I used to deliver cattle to but it didn't seem that much of a fresh memory name. It seemed like a name from my childhood. But when exactly in my childhood?

* * *

><p><strong>Done again! I know this chapter isn't that long and everything so I'm sorry for that and I don't think the next one will be too long either but I'll try my best! Okay so about the events and everything so this is set on the Island of Happiness and on Sunny Island but I am using some of the events from Sunshine Islands because basically I prefer some of them instead of the ones of IoH.<strong>

** Thanks for reading!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	6. Pretty Odd

**I would like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed and I'm sorry I didn't reply on the last chapter but thank you!:D**

**BondsBeyondTime: You'll have to wait and see:D!**

**Ace Reader: Haha I'm glad! Thanks! Hmm.. I wonder... :)**

**I don't own Harvest Moon! D:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Pretty Odd<span>

_The dream started with the Goddess telling me what she had said all those years ago and it flicking between her and my parents. Finally when she stopped talking it went to the point where my parents lay on the bridge dead. It was like the recurring I always had, every night. _

_But this time I didn't cry I didn't curl up I didn't do anything, I was unable to move, my dream didn't go backwards it seemed like everything froze. And then, suddenly it did start to move again but I wasn't my younger self anymore I was me, now at twenty two years old. _

_I was still on the bridge while my parents re-stood from the bridge and moved backwards like I would in my dream but I was the younger me, holding both of their hands. They walked backwards, going up the path leading to my mothers farm and then out of sight. _

_Once they were out of sight I looked away and looked straight forward, to see something I didn't expect. Those blue eyes, but this time not just in a blur of images they were there just a few yards from me, shining in the moonlight. _

_They belonged to what must of been a man, I couldn't see his face or anything just the out line of his silhouette, his eyes and in his hand he gripped a gun. Next to him stood another person from the silhouette I figured it was a woman. I couldn't see her very clearly either just her brown eyes. _

_I didn't recognize either of them, or at least their eyes. But it was obvious that they were my parents killers. I wanted to reach to them, get up and run, scream and shout at them but I couldn't I was stuck. The both of them stared at me, their eyes narrowing into glares. _

_Before I even knew what was going on though, the man raised the hand which held the gun and aimed it at me. I panicked, my heart racing and palms going damp. I tried to flinch but I was still frozen in place. He slowly pulled down on the trigger, it seemed like a lifetime, as if to torture me. _

_It worked._

_Finally there was a loud bang, I squeezed my eyes shut , hoping for it to be quick but there was no pain. I waited a little more thinking that it was such a shock to my body that I wouldn't feel it until a couple seconds after but I soon found myself opening my eyes to find a whole new scenery. _

_I was at the beach now and it seemed to be late on at night. I stood a few yards from the shore, I looked around to find myself alone. Why was I here? The waves crashed against the shore in a perfect rhythm and I still I stood alone. _

_And then, to the far left of the cove of the beach appeared two people. It was my parents sitting on the beach together. I knew they were talking, but I couldn't hear them. I tried to run but with every step I took they got more and more further away so I tried shouting but with every shout it seemed to get quieter and quieter. _

_So I stopped to try and listen to their conversation but it seemed they had stopped too and were now looking at the stars together. After so long they both stood up and walked off the beach, I watched them walk off together. Hand-in-hand. My mother heavily pregnant._

_My parents went out of view and for some reason my attention went to the opposite side of the beach, where a girl stood. The girl was pale skinned and had light brown eyes that matched her hair colour almost perfectly. _

_I gasped, it was her and her eyes and.. but why was she here and why was she looking where my parents had just left and... why was she crying? The girl stopped sobbing suddenly, her head flicking to where I sat and again giving me that cold stare she had gave me just two seconds earlier. _

_She got out a gun and aimed it at me, I sighed. Not again. She pulled the trigger straight away this time though, but it wasn't a bullet that came out it was one of those stupid flags that come out of fake guns that have '__**BANG**__' printed on them. _

_And then she was gone just leaving behind-_

* * *

><p>I woke up panting. That was definitely not a usual dream. It was just crazy. But what was it that she left behind? I tried to go through the dream again and again but my brain refused to go any further than the point she held the gun out at me.<p>

I groaned and climbed out of bed shoving on yesterdays clothes, it's not like they would be horribly dirty, I had hung them up last night as well. I must of either slept in or Mirabelle had got up extra early because all the animals were taken care of and I could smell food coming from the main room.

I walked through to see Mirabelle setting out three plates, on for her, one for Julia and one for me. "I was just about to call for you, come and join us. I've finished all the work for today." She told me with a smile.

"So I've seen" I said quietly walking over to the two of them. I took my seat and tucked into my meal. "What's the time?" I asked.

Mirabelle looked at the watch on her wrist "It's 10 dear. We're leaving soon the crop festival starts in an hour." wow, I had slept in! I usually woke at seven or sometimes six!

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked in disbelief that Mirabelle would let me sleep that long. She had always been a one for getting up and everyone else up early.

She shrugged "You looked peaceful" She told me taking another bite from her breakfast. Peaceful? that dream wasn't peaceful! I wish she had woke me up! It would of saved me from a lot of confusion and shock.

We finished our breakfast and left for the crop festival. We made it to the festival right on time and were one of the first ones there apart from Felicia and Natalie and the contestants that had come from different farms to compete. The meadow filled up quickly and soon enough nearly everyone was there.

Felicia walked up to me her usual smile on her face, "Vaughn could you do me a favor?"

I really did want to decline, I didn't want to do something for her all I wanted to do was sit out of the way and wait for the festival to be over and go home. But instead I said, "Sure, what is it?"

Her smile grew a little bit more and she replied saying; "Well you see the judging starts in half an hour and Chelsea isn't here yet so I wondering if you could go and get her, after all you are faster than me."

I almost groaned. Couldn't she of picked Elliot? ..Well maybe not, Elliot I reckon wouldn't be very fast maybe his sister, Natalie, but I could probably beat her any day of the week. "Yeah sure" I said with a fake, small smile "I'll go now" I turned on my heel and stalked off towards the bridge.

I walked quickly up to Chelsea's farm, it only took me five minutes to get there before I was banging on the front door. There was a thump, a groan and some shuffling before the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Chelsea. "Judging starts in twenty five minutes" was all I said.

Chelsea looked at me, puzzlement in her eyes as one of her eyebrows rose a little. But then it snapped into place, her eye widened and she slammed the door shouting "Shit!" there was banging and heavy footsteps around her small wooden house. I even heard a few yelps from where she probably hurt herself from dashing around.

Finally though after a good ten minutes Chelsea flung open the door with a piece of corn in her hand. She closed and locked her front door and started walking towards the west town. "Chelsea! Wait up we've got fifteen minutes to get there! We have plenty of time!" I called after her.

She stopped and turned to face me "Really? Oh okay well I guess we don't have to run then." she said with a smile. I nodded and joined her before we stated to walk away from her farm. "Thanks for coming to get me Vaughn, I really appreciate it"

I blushed a little at her thanks, not many people thanked me. "It's fine." I mumbled, embarrassed. We walked a little more before I asked "How long have you been on this island?"

Chelsea thought a minute before saying "Well this is my second year and we're half way through so a year and a half. Why?"

I shrugged "I was just wondering, I thought you would of just came to the island. You don't look very old." I told her, she must only be, at most, twenty-one.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.. but I am nineteen." Three years younger than me then.. not like that really meant anything

Chelsea and I arrived at the festival with another five minutes to spare before it started. I went to the back of the field where I could be as far away as possible from the crowds. I found a tree near the back that was just in view so I would be able to see when the festival ended but a place where no one would go.

But apparently I was wrong.

I must of only been there for a couple of minutes before I saw Sabrina walk in my direction, I thought I had got away with not getting caught until she caught my eye and waved. She walked over to where I was and sat herself down beside me "Why you out here?" She asked.

"I don't like crowds of people" I replied truthfully, I didn't like crowds of people they were so packed and they made me feel uneasy and claustrophobic. "why are you here?" I asked.

"I was meant to come and fetch you for Mirabelle, the judging is in a couple of minutes and then after they award the winners and then finally we will be celebrating with a meal and stuff. She says it will be fun" But I didn't agree, it would not be fun, at all!

For the rest of the crop festival Sabrina and I sat under the tree, talking. It was a little awkward at first but by the end of the festival we were comfortable in each others company. I learned quite a bit about Sabrina and it turns out her cousin will be coming tomorrow from the main land.

He was meant to come last week but apparently he had to come a little later for 'family reasons'. Even Sabrina didn't sound too happy about it. I learned that her birthday is in winter and her favorite colour is blue, not pink. I didn't really say much, just answering a few questions and repeating ones she asked me.

We didn't really touch on family much which pleased me, as I didn't have to tell her about my parents and everything. But I think Sabrina didn't want to talk about anything too personal either which was fine, I didn't want to know her business anyway.

I walked Sabrina to her mansion before I went back to the shop. Mirabelle and Julia were already in and had brought back some of the food back from the festival, as there was way too much for everyone, and gave some to me. I found out Chelsea came second in the festival which was pretty good for her second time in the summer crop festival, maybe I'll congratulate her..

But that was only a maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading I was going to post this yesterday but I didn't have time, as I fell asleep a bit earlier than usual. Hey! It is the end of the school year! It was my last day today I'm now off for six weeks! yay!<strong>

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	7. Leave Me Alone

**Hello and thank you for coming to read my next chapter of Long Shot:) I do not own Harvest Moon!**

**BondsBeyondTime: It's fine, I appreciate it, very much!**

**Mirria1: That's a VERY good guess:) They will! I know poor Vaughn:( You'll have to find out, unless you actually know;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Leave Me Alone<span>

It was the day after the festival and I was walking up to the diner for my lunch when I heard my name being called out. I turned to see Chelsea walking towards me, I smiled "Hey Chelsea"

"Hi, what you doing?" She asked.

"I've finished my work so I was just going to go up to the diner for something to eat." I told her.

She nodded "I was just going to go to the cafe, but I'll come with you. If you don't mind?" I shook my head as if to say I didn't mind and together we started to walk up the path towards the diner. Just as we walked past Lanna's house she was coming out of the door.

"Ooh, it's Vaughnie!" Lanna squealed. I sighed, why did people have to call me this? First Julia and now Lanna? Goddess you would think people would just leave me alone on this island! I looked over at Chelsea, but apparently here, no one left you alone.

"Don't call me that." I muttered, glaring at her.

Lanna giggled and sang "Vaughnie's so dreamy!" She giggled again and looked at Chelsea "Don't you think so Chelsea?"

Chelsea raised an eyebrow, possibly confused that Lanna was now bringing her into this or that Lanna had stole Julia's nickname for me. And what a horrible nickname it was as well.. "I don't think you should talk to him like that.." Chelsea said.

I was surprised she just stood up for me to one of her closest friends, at least, I think they're close friends. Why else would she of been at Chelsea's birthday party? "But.. he is so dreamy" Lanna said, confused. Probably confused that Chelsea had stood up for me as well.

Chelsea shook her head, making Lanna cross her arms and pout "Fine! I can take a hint!" She said before storming off towards the west town.

We watched Lanna leave before I said; "Thanks Chelsea."

But she only smiled and grabbed my arm telling me she was now hungry and wanted some food. We sat down at one of the tables in the diner and waited for Luke to come over. It only took a few minutes for him to come over and take our orders.

I, as always, ordered a glass of milk and a bowl of porridge and Chelsea ordered a glass of water and a bowl of pasta. "What would you of had if you had went to the cafe? A sandwich?" I asked thinking how filling pasta is and how the cafe's most filling dish was probably a boiled egg or a plate of cookies.

She laughed "Probably. But I guess I should really be eating properally as I work most of the day. But since your paying I might as well get a meal" she said with a smile.

"I guess, yeah- wait! I'm paying?" I said suddenly realizing what she had said at the end of her sentence. I wasn't paying for her! I didn't invite her she had invited herself!

She laughed again "I'm joking Vaughn! Calm down! Jeez, you didn't think I would actually make you pay would you?" I narrowed my eyes and pulled my hat down, she didn't have to trick me.. stupid farmer girl.. "and that's just half the payback" She said.

I raised my eyebrow "Payback?"

"Well you did scare the shit out of me at my birthday party so I'm going to get you back" She smiled evilly "No worries, it won't be that bad" Chelsea winked and sat back in her chair.

"Oh thanks." I muttered sarcastically.

"No problem, oh! I should warn you Julia and Lanna are going to as well. So I'd watch out. I guess that was why Lanna was leaving her house so late on in the day." Chelsea said.

Why was she telling me this? Wouldn't she want me to not know so she would get me back like Julia and Lanna were going to. But why wasn't she helping them either shouldn't she be there with them? Unless she's just a distraction while they set up.. but again why would she tell me?

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

She shrugged "I dunno."

"Wouldn't you want me to not know about it so it will work? And Julia and Lanna will be able to laugh at me? Isn't that what your setting out to do?"

The food arrived and Luker set down our meals on the table with our drinks. I picked up my spoon and took out a spoon full of the white, gloppy mess. I put it in my mouth and sighed happily to myself, still boiling hot.

I looked up at Chelsea who had just put in a mouthful of pasta in and was chewing. She swallowed and looked back at me. "You see, I don't want to embarrass you like they want to. I just want to annoy you." She paused "And you better tell me the look on Lanna's face when you avoid there trap." She said sneering.

I raised an eyebrow, eating a little bit more of my porridge. Maybe Chelsea didn't like Lanna after all.. "So what is it they're planning on doing?" I asked.

Chelsea shrugged "I'm not sure but c'mon how good could it be?" She went back to eating her food. I frowned a little, she was right. It couldn't be that bad it was only Julia and Lanna after all. Julia could be quite smart but with the combination of Lanna she would be as dumb as her blonde companion.

Which honestly, is pretty dumb.

"So do you like Julia and Lanna?" I asked a few minutes later.

Chelsea finished what she was eating and nodded "I like Julia, she's my best friend on the island but Lanna and I.. well we don't quite see eye-to-eye for most things. So we don't really get along, although we try. For Julia's sake."

I nodded lightly to indicate I understood and we continued eating. The rest of the meal was in silence, we payed for our meals, said goodbye and went off in different directions. I went off towards the meadow while she went off to the west town. I was going to go back home but I didn't really want to face Julia and Lanna just yet so the meadow seemed like the perfect place to go. It was getting dark now so not many people would be around at this time.

I made my way over to the end of the meadow, the part that looked over the sea and sat down, swinging my legs over the edge of the cliff. The cliff wasn't very high so every so often the wave would come and crash against the side splashing my leather boots.

The sky was a deep purple colour that went into black behind me and in front of me faded into a mixture of orange and red as the sun set over the horizon. The sun was almost set as the only now the top of the circle could be seen and then it would be black and time for the moon and stars.

"Hello Vaughn!" A voice said from behind me.

I turned my head to see the black haired girl behind me "What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly irritated that I was being disturbed.

Sabrina blushed looking at the object in her hands "I've got something special for you" She said quietly.

"Again?" I asked. This wasn't the first time she had came to give me something. The first time around a week before the crop festival and the other a couple days after.

"I made doughnuts today!" She said happily "I don't know if you'll like them, but please try some" She admitted.

"Why do you always come to me?" I was genuinely puzzled why she made the effort to come and see me, to make the effort and not just leave me alone. Just as I thought before, why could people leave me alone? It was so strange.

She bowed her head, smiling "C'mon just one?" She picked one out of her box and held it out to me. "please?" The smell of the sweet doughnut was caught under my nose making my mouth water.

I sighed in defeat "Fine" I took it from her hand and popped it in my mouth. I chewed at the doughnut, it was so sweet and soft. It was perfect and even after I had finished chewing and I had swallowed it I swirled my tongue around my mouth capturing the sugar left over.

"..sorry, I must of added to much sugar" Sabrina said sadly.

I shook my head "No it's perfect." I paused "Do you like making these?" I asked.

She nodded, blushing. "My mother used to make them for me.. she taught me many things." she told me.

I smiled thinking about how my mother had taught me everything about animals and farm work. And those days when she would teach me how to cook and how I would always insist on making porridge at least once a week. "Sounds like a good mam" I said.

Sabrina nodded in agreement "Yes, she is!"

"I wonder what it's like.." I mused out loud. I hadn't meant to say it but it just came out and I wondered if Sabrina would be sympathetic if I told her about my parents.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow "Huh? What do you mean by that?" She asked.

I shook my head "No. It's nothing." I said dismissing my comment. I hoped she would just forget I had said anything.

Sabrina clutched her box tighter in her hands and shook her head while saying; ""It's okay. You don't have to tell me!" I smiled, I was glad she didn't push me for an answer.

I nodded "Thanks. I think I better get going." I stood up from where I sat and walked over the bridge and to the east town. The walk back the the shop was quiet and I didn't see anyone so I figured it must be pretty late. I opened the door quietly and slipped through the door, careful to not let the bell sound. I hear voices from the kitchen and some giggling. I took off my boots and crept over to the door leading to the back of the shop.

I again slipped through the door careful to not make a sound and again crept over to me bedroom door. I opened my door and stepped back in case something fell from the top of the door, when nothing happened I peeked inside to find my room completely unchanged.

I shrugged and stepped forward, closing the door behind me. I walked over to my bed and shrugged out of my clothes folding the up and putting on the only chair in my room. I then climbed into bed and flicked off the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is like a day late and everything but I don't think anyone noticed so yeah.. as from now on I should try to update this every week for the next five weeks. And then after that as soon as I can really.. Thanks for reading guys!<strong>

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	8. Date

**Here we are again!**

**BondsBeyondTime: I know right? *shrugs* I really don't know.. ;)**

**Mirria1: You did:) That would be.. something.. no I never really thought of that I will look!:D**

**I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Date<span>

"Julia! You better get your ass in here before I fucking kick you into next week!" I yelled from the bathroom. There was shuffling from outside and then some giggling before a light tap on the door.

"Vaughn? Honey? What is it?" A high pitched voice said from the other side of the door. I stormed over to it and flung open the door to reveal Julia and Lanna standing behind it, who were laughing hysterically. "Smile!" Julia said snapping a camera in front of my face and then running down the hall.

I clenched my jaw, fighting back the urge to grab her ponytail and pull her back so I could force her to clean up this mess off of my face. But, I spun on my heel, slamming the door behind me, and walked over to the sink.

My face was a mess, black marker pen scribbled all over it, cream in my hair and up my nose and make-up on my eyes and lips. I was going to kill Julia when I got a hold of her and maybe get Chelsea to kill Lanna for me.

I sighed and looked through the cupboard under the sink picking out wipes and make-up removal stuff. I then started scrubbing away at my face, scrubbing so hard I was sure I had took off the first two layers of skin off of my face.

Thankfully, all the make-up came off with ease and the cream came out of my hair when I washed it in the sink. But unfortunetly the marked pen didn't come off as easily and even after a good five minutes of scrubbing there was still faint lines on my face.

But at that point I was so fed up I thought that, that would be good enough and I would just have to scrub some more in the shower tonight. I got dressed for the day and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Where Julia and Lanna were having breakfast.

"Vaughnie! I'm glad you could make it! So we're even now right? After you scared us like that! I told you I would get you back" Julia said giddily. I grunted, we were so not even. That was a step too far, I only scared them for goddess sake! Not abuse their humanity!

I was going to sit down but I really didn't want to be on the same table as the evil, blonde twins. But just as I was about to walk out and see to the animals I got an idea. Animals. Perfect! "Julia come here a sec'" I said.

Julia looked up smiling and skipped over to me "Yeah?" She asked. She was so nieve! I lent down a little as if to whisper something in her ear and instead wrapped my arms around her waist and flung her over my shoulder. "Ahh! Vaughn put me down!" She screamed.

"Not a chance!" I laughed darkly.

"VAUGHN!" She yelled.

Mirabelle looked up from her work she was doing behind the counter "Vaughn, don't be too mean now." and then she went back to work.

"MAM! Tell him to put me down NOW!" But I was already at the back of the shop now so Mirabelle couldn't say anything more. I walked quickly to the end of the corridor and into the barn. "Vaughn, what are you doing?" Julia asked, panicked.

"Give me the camera" I told her.

"Wha- No! It's mine!"

"Give me the camera, and no one gets hurt." I told her.

She sighed, and took it out of the pocket on her shorts "Here" She handed it over I took the camera and put it in my back pocket. I then flung Julia into one of the heaps of hay, causing a few of the animals to jump back in fright. "Hey!" Julia yelled.

But I ignored her and went back into the kitchen. I sat down in the chair opposite to Lanna and went through the photos. There were a lot of photos of Julia and her friends on here and a few of different people around the island and right at the end were the one's of me.

I went through deleting the ones she had took last night and this morning and then shut it off "How'd you get that?" Lanna asked accusingly. But I only smirked, oh she would knew soon enough.

There was a cough from above me and I looked up to expecting to see Julia, glaring at me but instead finding a blonde boy. I raised an eyebrow, what could he possibly want? "Hello, I'm William, but you can call me Will. I've just came to this island. I gather that you are Vaughn?"

I was stunned how did know who I was? "Er.. yeah. How do you know who I am?" I asked.

He smiled "I've heard quite a lot about you from Sabrina" He told me.

Oh, so this was Sabrina's cousin that was meant to be coming to live on the island for a while. It was strange he didn't look a lot like Sabrina they were almost completely different.. she had dark hair and dark eyes and was quite petie and fragile looking. While he wasn't. Well he wasn't necessarily fierce looking.. just not fragile.

I looked over him again, there was something about him. Something about him that I didn't like, something I recognized but I couldn't put my finger on it. I couldn't recognize it even if it is so recognizable.

But I only dismissed it and turned back to the camera in my hands. "I'm meant to ask, are you doing anything tonight?" He asked. Was he asking me out? Jeez, he's a bit forward..

But unluckily for me I wasn't doing anything tonight "Er.. No. Wh-" But I was interrupted mid sentence by Julia storming through into the kitchen.

"Vaughn Vaults! When I get my hands on you I'm going to ri-" She stopped when she realized that it wasn't just Lanna and I in the kitchen "Vaughn, who's this?" She asked looking Will up and down.

"This is Will.. he's a, uh, cousin of Sabrina's" I explained.

Julia smiled "Oh! Hi, I'm Julia. Sorry but I'm in a bit of an argument with Vaughn here.. so if you'll excuse me, Lanna!" She smiled and spun on her heel walking quickly to the back of the shop, probably going to break down because she had embarrassed herself in front of Will.

"Girlfriend?" Will asked.

"Cousin" I replied.

He nodded "Ahh. What did you do?"

I smirked "I chucked her into the animals food." Will's eyes widened but he shook it off.

"What I was going to say was.. if your not busy tonight Sabrina would like you to meet her at the diner for something to eat." He paused "That is, if your free."

I bit my lip trying to think of something that might be happening tonight but not being able to find anything, why couldn't I find anything? Oh yeah, because nothing ever happens here.. "No I don't think so" I said trying to sound just a little happy.

"Great! She'll meet you at eight!" He said about to leave when I stopped him by putting my hand on his arm.

"It isn't a date, is it?"

Will turned to face me "If I'm honest I would say; yeah, it is a date. Why? You don't want to break her heart do you?" He asked, threat in his voice.

Wow this guy sure was protective over Sabrina.. "No.. I was just wondering.."

He nodded and said a quick goodbye before leaving the shop quickly. I sank down in my chair, what the hell have I done?

* * *

><p>"Mirabelle, I'm leaving now!" I called as I opened the front door.<p>

"Okay, have fun!" She called from the kitchen, where she was making her and Julia's dinner. I stepped out into the nippy autumn air and closed the door behind me. I hurried down the path wanting to get there as quickly as possible as it had just started to rain.

I was glad I had decided to not make much of and effort and had kept my hat as it would be the thing to keep my head dry. I had also kept on my boots, my normal black jeans, black shirt and leather vest. I had took off the white neck tie but that was the only difference I made.

I ran most of the way to the diner and I arrived right on time at eight o'clock exactly. Sabrina was already there and sitting at one of the tables near the front of the diner. I made my way over to the table and sat down in the chair opposite to her. "Hi" I said, a little breathless from the run up.

"Hi Vaughn! I'm glad you made it. Sorry I had to get Will to ask you but I had a couple of things to do today" She apologized.

I shook my head "It's fine. I understand."

We got our orders took and Sabrina started to talk about her day and why she couldn't come to see me herself. She also talked about Will and why she thought it was strange that he had to delay his arrival by a week or two. In my opinion I don't know how that could possibly be strange but, she knew better than me.

Sabrina didn't ask me much only if I was okay and what I had been doing since the festival -the last time I talked to her- the rest she babbled on about anything and everything. The strange thing being that I didn't find myself getting bored and just wanting to go home, I actually found most of it interesting and quite.. comforting that we had a lot more in common than I first thought.

Luke brought over our food for us and that was when Sabrina stopped talking. But I didn't say anything either and just started to eat my meal. There was a long silence between us as we concentrated on our meals. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair as the awkward silence loomed. But I just couldn't think of a conversation starter. I wasn't good with stuff like that.

"You haven't said much Vaughn. Are you okay?" Sabrina asked, looking up from her meal.

I nodded, food still in my mouth. I swallowed and spoke for about the second time tonight. "I'm fine. I just haven't had a lot to say." I told her honestly. I was to busy focusing on what she had to say to notice I wasn't speaking much.

"I'm sorry, I should of let you speak more.. it's just I couldn't stop talking. I think I just feel so comfortable around you" Sabrina said quietly. Her cheeks were pink and she had pulled her hands underneath the table to.

But I was blushing too and was playing around with the fork on my plate. "It's.. fine. I didn't really want to talk. I.. enjoyed listening to you." I said my eyes still focused on my food. When I did look up I saw that Sabrina was looking at me too, her cheeks brighter than before. I tore my eyes away from her and looked back down at my food.

It was only half eaten but I had lost my appetite, I wasn't sure what for though I just had a weird floaty feeling in my stomach.

For the rest of the time we spent in the diner we just talked, about little things not really getting into any deep conversation and as the night went on I found myself relaxing and really starting to like to hang out with Sabrina. She was a nice girl. And very clever too, but maybe that was because she had, had higher education.

We had finished our meals long before we went home though, I had even ordered and extra drink for the both of us. But it was getting late and I knew Sabrina's father wouldn't be too pleased if Sabrina was late to come home, or so she told me. We left the diner around ten and I walked her back to her house.

"I guess I'll see you later then.." Sabrina said, trailing off.

I nodded, shoving my hands in my pockets. Feeling slightly awkward. Was I meant to kiss her or something? "Yeah.." Was all I could get out.

Sabrina waited for a few moments before nodding. "Goodnight then" She stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed me lightly on the cheek before fleeing into the mansion. But I only stood there, my cheeks burning. I blinked trying to wrap my head around it, had she just kissed me?

That was a little sudden..

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Sabrina kissing Vaughn huh? And what about Vaughn and his reaction? He's not falling for her is he? Thanks for reading;)!<strong>

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	9. Helping Out

**Is it really that time again? Wow time goes by fast while your having fun dosen't it? This is a little early again, only by a day or two though so not much but I think the next chapter will be a little late as next week I will be very busy! So I apologize in advance! **

**BondsBeyondTime: Haha she did indeed! I thought it was too:D Oh thanks:3!**

**Micadee123: Thanks so much, it means a lot:)**

**Zoey: Honestly, I was a bit, but it's fine:) Just keep a low on the sugar;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Helping Out<span>

"Vaughn" I groaned."Vaughn!" I turned over on my side, pulling my duvet closer to me. "VAUGHN!" My eyes snapped open, I turned back over and sat up, glaring.

"What!" I shouted back.

But Julia only smiled. "Morning! How was the date last night.. was it, _fun!_" She smirked. "I bet it was so romantic, huh? I bet you gave her a _smooch _when you took her home!" I glared at her, which only made her smile more.

"Go away Julia" I said lying back down in bed.

"Did you kiss her?" She asked.

Pause. "..No" At least I wasn't lying. So why was I blushing? Oh yeah.. 'cause she kissed _me._

"OMG! You so~ did! That's so cute!" She squealed.

I sat up once again, "I didn't kiss her!" I hissed. But Julia had already made up her mind.. great so when it go's around the full island I'll just have to deny it.. but that's kinda sad.. I guess I better tell Julia so know one get's the wrong idea when she proclaims it around the island. At least it's only the cheek "She kissed me, okay? On the cheek. Happy?"

Julia frowned for a moment considering if this was better than me kissing her. "Well I guess it's better than nothing! Wait-a-go Vaughn, I'm going to go tell mam, see ya!" She hopped up from my bed and skipped out of the room, whistling.

Great. Thanks Julia.

I looked at the clock, eight am. Well I better get up as today the ship would be coming in to exchange animals. Urgh.. more paper work. I climbed out of bed and quickly got ready, skipping breakfast and going straight to the animals to sort them out.

I was finished within an hour and I started to take some of the animals down to the beach as the boat would be here soon. I was on my way down with my last lot of animals when I bumped into Chelsea. "Hi! Need some help?" She asked.

I just shook my head "I got it." I told her, continuing to take the animals I had down the road.

"You sure? You look like your struggling" She stated.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically. Chelsea rolled her eyes at my comment and took one of the ropes out of my hand, which had one of the animals attached to the other end. I smiled a little at Chelsea and her stubbornness to help out.

I had to admit it was easier taking one animal down than two and it seemed that the animals sped up a bit too, which helped. So I gathered up the animals on the beach by the dock, with the help from Chelsea, and waited for the boat to come in. Which wouldn't take long as I could see the boat on the horizon.

"Had a good time last night?" Chelsea asked nudging my arm with her elbow. I raised an eyebrow, how'd sh- "Julia told me" she said, answering the question I hadn't even asked. Oh.. I guess it makes scene.. "So how'd it go?"

"Fine..." I said, not really wanting to talk about it. What did it mean to her anyway?

"You don't need to be so protective Vaughn.."

"Sorry.." I paused "There's really not a lot to say really.." I told her shrugging. The boat docked and sounded the horn. A few of the animals became uneasy after the loud noise but both Chelsea and I helped calm them down. A man walked off of the boat and straight over to me, we switched papers and I helped him bring the animals on board.

Once we were done I started to bring out some animals off of the boat to take to Mirabelle's. I took two over to Chelsea and gave her the ropes "You can take these up to Mirabelle's for me" I told her. She nodded and started to lead the cow's off the beach.

I took a few more off the boat and gathered them up, ready to take them back to Mirabelle's. The boat's horn sounded once again as it pulled away from the dock. Chelsea came running down the hill onto the beach, ready to help.

We each took two animals each and started to walk up the road and because of Chelsea's help it only took a few trips to get all of the animals inside the barn. "Thanks, you really helped today." I told her, once we had finished.

She smiled "No problem, happy to help!"

"Well I better see to the paperwork, thanks again" I turned around and headed for the door, needing to go back to my room to start on the paperwork.

"Maybe I could help?" Chelsea asked.

I turned back around "I don't think so.. it's important work. Plus it's really boring."

"It's fine, if you show me what to do I'm sure I'll be able to help! And, I'll make it twice as quick and twice as fun!" She grinned. I rolled my eyes, she was so willing.

"Fine, but if you screw it up then I'm going to have to kill you" I told her opening the door, leading to the back of the shop. We walked through the door, me going first and then over to where my bedroom door stood.

"Where you going?" Chelsea asked "Shouldn't we work in the kitchen or something?"

I shook my head "It's too distracting there, as Julia will probably be there." I said opening my bedroom door.

"So where we going? Your bedroom?"

"Yeah"

We both walked into my bedroom, I shut the door behind us and walked over to my desk to put out the paperwork. I split the work in two but then took a few sheets from Chelsea's pile and put them onto my pile. I turned around to find Chelsea looking around my room. "what you looking at?" I asked.

Chelsea stopped looking to turn to me, she smiled "Nothing really, just being nosy" She laughed and went over to my bed picking up Rodger, who was sitting at the end of my bed, back to the wall. "He's cute! Is it yours?"

I blushed and nodded "Yeah, he's from when I was very little" I told her.

"That's sweet." She put him down and went over to my bed side table. "Who's this in the picture frame? Oh! Is that you, the small one? You look so small and adorable!" She said picking up the picture frame.

It was a picture of me, my mam and my dad. I was only about one when it was took so I'm just a baby on the photo. "Yeah, that's me and my parents." I told her. She smiled and put the photo back in it's original place. "Okay, so I'll show you what to do for the paperwork."

I guided her over to my desk and went over the work, every sheet was basically the same, but slightly different for different livestock/poltrey. I told her the rules like to not name them or number them. I told her what the best thing to write was and some hand tips.

We then got straight to work working through it all in just over two hours! Chelsea was quite slow at first and asked me quite a lot of questions like, what to write or am I doing this right? Eventually this became less frequent and we both finished at around the same time.

Of course I went over her work making sure that it was right. Which only took my a few minutes as all of her work was near enough perfect. I staked up the work in order and placed it on my desk, right in the center so I wouldn't forget it next week.

"Done?" Chelsea asked. I nodded. "So what do you want to do now? Now that all the work is done?"

I shrugged "I don't mind." Does this mean I'm spending the whole day with her? Not that I'm too bothered..

"Well since I helped you why don't you help me now? My parents are coming over from Mineral Town so I want to tidy up and prepare a meal and stuff. You could help!" She smiled.

I groaned a little to myself.. really? But she had helped me so I better help her. Why did I let her help me? Now I had to return the favor.. "Yeah, sure"

Chelsea grinned and headed for the door of my bedroom, we both walked out of my bedroom and then into the main part of the shop. "I'll be gone for a little, Mirabelle. I'm helping Chelsea out at her place." I said to the woman behind the desk.

She looked up and nodded "Okay, should I still make your dinner?" she asked.

"Uh" I paused, would I be having dinner at Chelsea's? It was rude to ask.. so I might as well just come back for dinner, plus coming back would mean that I could leave without having to meet Chelsea's parents. That would save some explination."Y-" but I was cut off.

"No, he'll be having dinner at mine." Chelsea said.

Mirabelle nodded, smiling. "Okay. You have fun" she then went back to work. Chelsea said goodbye and walked to the door, with me following.

"Y'know you didn't have to invite me for dinner as well" I told Chelsea as we walked up the hill that lead up to her farm. Chelsea shrugged and continued to walk. I glanced down at the watch that I had on -I don't even remember putting this thing on!- to find that it was just getting onto three in the afternoon.

We both walked into Chelsea's house, me standing awkwardly by the door while she pottered around straightening everything out. I'm sure her house was bigger compared to the last time I saw it which was only about two weeks ago, at most.

Her house was very simple with a very simple layout. Wooden floor and paneled walls. The door was centered to the back wall, to the right a small kitchen, straight ahead a dining table with four chairs. Her bed was in the top corner on the room and next to that stood a door, which I guessed lead to the bathroom.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, looking like an idiot, or are you going to help me?" Chelsea asked, still straightening out her house.

"Uh.. what do you want me to do?" I asked. The house surely didn't need tiding up, everything looked near enough perfect to me. I hope she wouldn't ask me to cook though.. I can't cook to save my life!

"You could.." She looked around the house thoughtfully. "you could lay out the table for dinner tonight. The cutlery is in the top draw and the place mats are in the cupboard right next to the fridge. Okay?"

I nodded and went over to the kitchen, collecting everything and then taking them over to the table to set out. I placed down the mats first and then one fork and one knife. Once I was finished I asked Chelsea what I should do next. "You could go and check on my farm.. make sure the animals are okay and everything?"

"Have you not already seen to them?" I asked.

Chelsea nodded "I have it's just, I think my mother will want to see everything so I want all my animals inside" I frowned a little so why did she let them out in the first place? But then again.. I guess the animals would prefer to have a little sunlight than none at all.

I left the house and went up to her field. The field was split in to two, the top half filled with grass and had animal roaming around munching on the grass. The bottom half filled with shrubs, where crops would grow from. There was even a few half grown trees.

I looked around the land in amazement how did she do all of this? In less than two years? she must of had to sacrifice a lot! I went around the plot not wanting to step on any of the crops as I made my way to the top half of the field.

I started off with the poultry first, easily picking them up and putting them into the coop. Once they were all in I put of some feed for them and left, making sure the door was closed behind me so they wouldn't escape.

I then started on the livestock. I guided in all of the sheep first leading them to one of the food holders and placing in some fodder for them to eat and then I went onto the cows, doing the exact same for them. I sighed happily when I had finished and looked around the barn checking that all the animals were in place.

But of course, I had missed one.

My eyes widened when I noticed there one feeder was empty, I looked frantically around the barn hoping that it had just wandered to a corner of the barn. But honestly, how could you overlook a cow in a barn? It's too damn big!

I ran out of the barn looking around trying to spot something white and black or at least brown. It defiantly wasn't in the grass outside the barn, so I started looking around the back of the barns and by the rivers. But still finding nothing. "Vaughn? What you doing?"

I spun around to see Chelsea standing behind me, with a very confused look on her face. I froze.. shit. How could I tell her that I had lost one of her cows? "Uh.. well.. I dunno how I should say this but I uh.. I think I lost one of your cows."

Chelsea's eyebrows pulled together for a moment before my words sunk in, and then she panicked. Bad. "WHAT! Vaughn! How could you?!" She spun away from me, dashing up to the barn to see for herself which cow it was that had escaped.

I ran after her, this time going over her crops, not really caring at this point whether they got a few footprints on them. But when I reached the barn Chelsea wasn't crying or flipping out, she just stood there. Smiling. "Chle-sea?" I asked, cautiously. Wondering if the reason she was smiling was because she was having a mental breakdown.

She turned to me, grinning "Your so stupid Vaughn! You didn't lose a cow, there's just an extra feeder in the barn because when I upgraded the barn I only had enough money for one, not two like I had room for."

And then it felt like I almost had a mental breakdown for being so stupid. I should of asked Chelsea how many animals she had to start with. Why am I such an idiot? But all I could say, after all of that was "Oh" and then Chelsea burst out laughing, even having to use me for support as she was laughing so much.

While Chelsea laughed at my stupidity I stood there glaring at her for laughing at my stupidity. But neither of us had even noticed that we had been joined by two others who were only standing a few meters away from us and had been for the past minute or two.

"Chelsea, Vaughn"

.o0o. - *I need this or \/ won't appear*

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	10. The Parents

**OMG! We're like half way through already:O I never thought I would get this far by this time.. but in a way I should be a bit further than I am after how long I left this story just hanging. Oh well! We're here now! Hope you enjoy it!**

**BondsBeyondTime: :D Haha! I know right? I thought it was pretty hilarious myself! I would be too! Your going for Will? :O N-not Vaughn? D: ...well I do have to admit, Will is very charming:)**

**LA REIGNA DELLE TENEBRE: I'm not going to give it away!;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: The Parents<span>

"Chelsea, Vaughn" A womans voice said. At that moment Chelsea instantly stopped laughing and turned around to face the two people who stood behind her. I looked up from Chelsea and fully faced Chelsea's parents.

Chelsea's parents were a little younger than I expected, maybe a couple years younger than Mirabelle. The woman had long blonde hair that went down to her waist and bright blue eyes, just a couple shades lighter than Chelsea's. She wore a pink shirt and over the top denim overalls.

Her dad was serious looking and quite tall. Her also wore overalls but they were a light brown colour. He also wore a blue cap on top of his head, that covered his eyes. His hair, from what I could see, was a light brown colour, very much like Chelsea's.

"Mam, Dad? Your early!" Chelsea said. They both nodded.

"Our boat came early, isn't that great?!" Her mother said, grinning. I think I know where Chelsea gets it from now.. "So who's this Chels? This isn't your boyfriend is it? How come you never told me!" She said stomping her foot.

My eyes widened, I wasn't Chelsea's boyfriend! "No, I'm not I'm just a friend!" I blurted out. I must of been bright red when I said this though as Chelsea's mother only laughed. Although her father didn't seem to impressed. "And, how did you know my name?" I asked.

The blonde haired woman smiled "We just heard Chelsea say it. Don't worry Vaughn, we don't stalk you!" She laughed again at her own joke. I nodded only half smiling at her, she really was like Chelsea.. just a little more hyper. "So you going to show us round?" she asked Chelsea.

Chelsea nodded "Of course! Well as you can see this is my farm. Top half for the animals and the bottom for my crops. These are for my animals, c'mon I'll show you my animals!" She said pulling on her mams shirt. The two of them then went into the coop to check out the poultry.

Leaving Chelsea's father and I. "Uh.. I'm Vaughn, a friend of Chelsea's. I work on the island as an animal trader." I said to Chelsea's father, extending my hand out towards him.

The man nodded and took my hand, shaking it firmly. "I'm Gray and that's my wife Claire. She can be a bit loud sometimes." He said gruffly. I let go of his hand and let it fall beside me again.

We didn't say anything after that just stood waiting for the women to return. They came out of the coop and walked over to us. "What you doing out here? Come and see the livestock with us" Claire said taking a hold of Gray's hand and dragging him off towards the barn.

"Your parents seem nice" I told Chelsea once the two of them had went into the barn.

"Oh crap, my dad didn't say anything did he?" Chelsea asked, suddenly looking panicked.

I raised an eyebrow "No, should he of? He just introduced himself." I told her truthfully.

Chelsea sighed happily "Oh okay. That's fine. My dads very protective so if he thought that we were dating and he didn't like you he wouldn't be too happy." I nodded, I'm not sure really how fathers are meant to be like when it comes to their daughter dating but I think it would be a little like how protective I get over Julia.

It seems strange that I would since we fight so much and how much she annoys me but when Julia dated boys I would like to make sure he was treating her right. And of course if he broke her heart, then he would have to answer to me.

And she is only my cousin..

"Oh and please mind my mother, she might ask some weird questions and some might be a bit personal. So don't feel like you have to answer them, that's just the way she is. She'll understand if you don't want to talk about it." Chelsea said, a little quietly this time.

I tilted my head to the side a little, questioning what she meant. "What do you mean?" I asked. But at that moment Claire and Gray came out of the barn and were walking towards us.

"It dosen't matter, you'll be fine." She whispered before walking a little forward to meet up with her parents. "The dinner should be ready soon, whats the time?" She looked down at her watch. "OH! It's ready now!" She spun on her hell and dashed off towards her house.

"I'll help" Gray said running after her to help out. Leaving Claire and I standing at the top of the field, watching the two of them run into the house.

"Well, we better get going, huh?" Claire said. I nodded in agreement and we both walked down towards the small, wooden house. "So where you staying Vaughn?" She asked as we walked.

"I'm staying at the animal shop in the west town, with my aunty and cousin." I told her. "Chelsea said you were from Mineral town. I was wondering, where is that?"

Claire smiled "It's a little village, in basically the middle of nowhere. The closest village being Forget-me-not vally, about... uh, about 10 miles west." she said.

I froze. Forget-me-not vally? I guess that explains why I remember the name, if it's so close. But I'm sure there was another reason why I know the name Mineral Town so well. But what the hell is it? "Oh." I replied.

"You okay Vaughn?" Claire asked.

I nodded "I'm fine." We both reached the house, I reached forward and opened the door, holding it open for Claire "After you" I said quietly, letting her walk into the house before myself. Once she had walked past, saying a small 'thank you', I walked in after and closed the door behind me.

When we arrived it seemed the Chelsea had already done everything and had put our plates in place. "Uh, what drinks does everyone want?" Chelsea asked. "I have, milk, orange juice, apple juice and water. Unless you would like a cup of coffee or tea." she offered.

"I'll do that for you, honey. You've done enough" Claire said going over to the kitchen to help out with the drinks. "Chelsea do you just want orange?" Chelsea nodded "Okay, you sit down and I'll sort it out. What do you want Vaughn?" She looked over at me.

"Uh.." Was it rude to say milk? Maybe I should just have water, I didn't want to use all of Chelsea's milk...

"He'll have milk, mam" Chelsea said for me.

"No! It's fine I'll just have water!" I insisted.

Chelsea turned to glare "Vaughn, don't lie I know you want milk. Mam just get him milk." Claire nodded and went into the fridge, pulling out the jug of milk and the carton of orange juice. Once she was done she came over with the four glasses in hand and placed them down.

Claire then joined us at the table, sitting directly opposite to me. Gray was to my right which left Chelsea being at my left. I waited for a moment making sure that they didn't pray before their meals or anything before I picked up my fork and joined in eating.

There wasn't any conversation between us at all to begin with, not until I looked up and caught Claire's eye. We looked at each other for a little before I realized that I was staring so I averted my gaze back to my food. "You have the exact same eye colour as my best friend" Claire stated.

My eyes flicked back up to look at Claire, as did the rest of the tables. "Karen? Mam, Karen has green eyes, or have you already forgot?" Chelsea said, laughing slightly. But Claire didn't say anything. I looked over at Gray but he only sat staring at his wife.

"Claire.." He said slowly.

Claire stopped looking at me to look at the man next to her, to smiled sweetly "I'm fine, really." She said.

"Mam?" Chelsea asked looking a little panicked. "What are you talking about?"

"Y'know how I told about that woman that was killed, just before you were born?"

"Yeah? Her husband and son died too." Chelsea said.

Claire nodded "Yes well I was talking about her. She had the same eye colour as Vaughn here. Isn't that strange? And I thought I would never see purple as an eye colour again. " she laughed. "So Vaughn what do your parents do? Do they work here too?"

Chelsea looked at me cautiously, biting her lips in the process. I felt my heart rate pick up as I thought about my parents, I became nervous as Claire and Gray watched me. But Chelsea did say I didn't have to answer if I didn't want too, but then wouldn't that give it away that I was still grieving about their death.

"Uh, they.. died when I was very young" I said carefully. Making sure I didn't sound too upset or angry she had asked that question.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." Claire trailed off.

I shook my head "No it's fine. I don't mind. It was a long time ago." I put down my fork and picked up my glass of milk taking a swig from it. I didn't really mind too much that she had asked but after what she had said about her best friend being killed I suddenly felt reluctant to say a word about it.

But it did make me wonder if her best friend was killed before my mother and father or after. I wanted to ask her if she knew anything about my parents as well I mean she must know a few people in Forget-me-not they aren't that far away and plus my mother was a farmer and would of probably attended the same festivals.

But that was something that I couldn't bring myself to ask. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what people thought of my parents. Of course Mirabelle adored them, as my mother was her sister. But all that muttering that morning, when I was on the bridge.

No, I don't think I really wanted to know.

"I think we better move of that subject.. so how did you guys meet?" Claire asked looking between Chelsea and I. "I bet it's a good story"

I frowned a little trying to think when I actually first met Chelsea, it must of been at the beach when I first arrived here. "I think it was when I first came here, and my aunt had invited everyone to come and meet me. Kind of like a welcoming." I said.

"Yeah it was, you looked so annoyed when you came. It was quite funny" Chelsea said.

I narrowed my eyes at her "Yeah well I wasn't expecting the whole island to come and greet me. I'm not a big fan of crowds, and she knows it"

"Who?" Claire asked.

"My aunt." I replied.

Chelsea smirked at me. "Yeah well, I thought it was pretty funny."

I shook my head, taking another bite from my meal. It fell silent again among the four of us as we all continued to eat, finishing off our meals. "Is everyone done?" Chelsea asked looking around to see if everyone had finished their meals. We all nodded and let Chelsea take our plates, each of thanking her for the meal. "So who wants dessert?"

The three of us looked at each other. "I don't think I could manage anymore" Claire said sitting back in her chair. I nodded, agreeing with Claire, saying I too couldn't manage anymore food. And soon after I had said Gray followed.

Chelsea laughed "Good! Cause I don't have any!" She came back over to the table and sat down.

We sat for a little in silence before I stood up "I think I better get going then.. thanks again for the meal Chelsea. It was nice to meet you." I said looking at Claire and Gray.

Chelsea then stood up too "Are you sure? You can stay for a little longer if you want, we're just going to play some games."

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly "Maybe another time.. sorry."

Chelsea nodded "Yeah, sure!" She smiled and stepped around her chair "I'll show you to the door." She said as she started to walk towards the front door. I nodded and followed her across the room.

She opened the door for me, leading me out "Thanks for coming Vaughn" she said with a smile.

I nodded in agreement "Thanks for having me. Goodnight" I said with a small smile. I then turned around and started to walk down the little mud path that lead off her farm and down to the west town.

"G'night!" I heard Chelsea call after me. But I didn't turn around to wave or call back I just kept walking, walking down the path and back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I actually done it before the deadline! How good's that? <strong>

**So thanks again! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	11. Clearing

**Hi, yeah I know it's late and all but I've been really busy getting ready for school (which started last week.)and then I've been getting loads of homework:( But then it is GCSE year, so I haven't really had much of a chance.. also I have had some writers block on this chapter.. **

**But just on this particular chapter beause what I want to happen is like really small, but for the story it pretty big so yeah .. so the chapter won't be very long.. But you see the thing is I aim for it to be a certain length so I get fustrated when I can't reach it without having to dip into the next chapter! **

**So basically what I'm trying to say is... this chapter won't be very long.. at least I don't think it will**

**Tree of Tranquility (BondsBeyondTime): Who knows? *sly smirk* Oh.. well Will is pretty too! Thanks!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Clearing<span>

"Wow, Vaughn your turning into quite the ladies man! First you go on a date with Sabrina, then you meet Chelsea's parents! Who knew that you would attract two at once?" Julia said from across the dinner table. We were having our Sunday lunch now, as we did every Sunday.

It was two days after I had been to Chelsea's for dinner and three days since I had been on my date with Sabrina. Really Julia could of brought this up to me yesterday but since Mirabelle and Natalie were here it would have to be now, wouldn't it?

Usually it was Chelsea that came for the Sunday dinner, not Natalie, but since Chelsea's parents are still on the island (and will be for the next couple of days) she wanted to spend her time with them.

And even though Julia was waiting for me to snap at her and tell her that neither of them meant anything to me, I didn't. I didn't even look at her, I just continued eating as if she hadn't said anything. Which Julia did realize, so she spoke again. "Maybe next you'll capture Lanna's heart next?"

This time I looked up "Isn't she seeing that fishermen?" I asked.

Julia nodded "Yes, she is but, maybe you'll steal her heart from Denny and make her yours, just like Sabrina and Chelsea.."

I glared at her "That's ridiculous. Plus neither of them are mine anyway."

Julia rolled her eyes, "That isn't what I mean, what I mean is that Chelsea and Sabrina are like... head over heels in love with you! Well I know Sabrina is.. I'm not sure about Chelsea but the way she acts I would say at the least, it's a crush."

I shook my head "Your an idiot Julia." I muttered going back to eat my food.

Julia sounded a grunt of frustration "No, your the idiot Vaughn!" she shook her head "You're just completely blind! I mean it's so obvious! Isn't it Natalie?" she asked turning to Natalie, bringing her in to the argument.

Natalie looked up, panic on her face, as if she was being accused for doing something terrible, "Wha-? I mean.. uh.. I don't know. I don't really notice those kind of things" She said.

Julia glared at her friend, because she wasn't backing her up. "Mam? Do you think it's obvious?" She asked Mirabelle.

The little woman frowned a little "It might be obvious to you Julia.. but to Vaughn it's not." she said.

Julia grinned "So it is true! Even you admitted it mam!" She looked back at me and stuck her tongue out.

But Mirabelle shook her head, "I didn't say that you were right, and I didn't say that Vaughn liked Chelsea or Sabrina or vise-versa. Personally, I would edge more towards Vaughn because it's his life but I have seen it happen before.. a good example being your parents Vaughn." She said looking at me.

I rose an eyebrow, I hadn't heard this story.. and I thought I had heard them all. But I wasn't sure I wanted to hear this right now. So I didn't ask her to tell me or ask 'really?' which would give her the queue to start the story. No, I just nodded and looked back down at my food.

For the rest of the meal not alot was said just small talking around the table really. I finished my lunch first and surprisingly Mirabelle let me leave the table without having to help clean up or anything. I didn't object so I stood up and walked out of the room and then out of the shop.

I walked over toward the East town and over towards the meadow, a usual spot for me to go to. As I always did when I came here, I went to the bottom of the meadow and sat under my normal tree. I smiled happily and looked up into the afternoon sky.

It was a light blue colour today and not a cloud in the sky, which was unusual for Autumn. Leaves from the trees were already starting to cover the ground in shades of yellow, red and orange. I think I like it better like this than the vibrant green it is through Summer and Spring.

"I've been looking for you." I heard someone state from beside me. I jumped a little and then looked over to see who had been 'looking for me'. It surprised me that it was Sabrina standing over me, even though it really shouldn't of. "Where have you been all day?" She asked.

"Doing my job" In case anyone forgot, yes, I do have a job.. even though I was having my Sunday lunch as well.. "Why do you want me?" I asked.

She came and sat down on the grass to, her body to my right side but her facing me. "I brought this for you" She said handing me a small bowl, wrapped up. I took it from her and gently un-wrapped it taking a peak inside, it was porridge. I looked back at Sabrina and smiled.

"For me?" I asked. She nodded and smiled before reaching into a pocket in her dress and taking out a spoon. She handed it to me so I would be able to eat the porridge. I took the spoon and tasted the porridge, it was almost perfect. Which sounds really bad, it was one of the best porridge I'd tasted but it lacked something.. something I couldn't put my finger on...

"Is it good?" she asked. I nodded in response, offering her spoonful. For the rest of the bowl we took turns having a spoonful of the meal each, sharing it till it was all gone. Once the bowl was empty I handed it back to her with the spoon.

"Thanks" I said to her. She returned my 'thanks' with a smile and stood up "where you going?" I asked, not really wanting her to leave.

"I'm going to go put the bowl back at my house, I don't really want it lying around.." She trailed off, looking over towards the bridge.

I nodded and stood up, "I'll come with you" I said.

Sabrina blushed "Y-you don't have to.."

I shook my head "No, I want to!" I insisted "and then we could... uh, go somewhere?" I suggested.

Sabrina smiled "I think that, that would be nice" She said quietly. We both then walked to the bridge to the north west of the meadow and over into the East town. We walked down the path straight ahead and up to Sabrina's house. "One sec"

Sabrina hurried inside her house, closing the door behind herself. A minute or two later she returned "So where we going?" She asked, as she closed the door.

I shrugged "I don't mind, your choice" I told her.

Sabrina thought for a moment "Oh! I know this really nice place in the forest!" she with excitement. "C'mon, I'll show you!" She said taking my hand and leading me towards the forest. She slowed down a little once we got into the West town but still she kept a hold of my hand.

But it made me think, what if Julia is right, and Sabrina is in love with me? But it's ridiculous I mean it's only hand holding.. nothing serious. I looked over at Sabrina, to see if she had reacted at all to this. Sabrina had a calm look on her face but her cheeks were bright red and it looked like she was biting her lip.

So maybe she was a little nervous.. but does that mean anything? I mean Sabrina gets nervous at a lot of things so for her it's quite normal for her to be blushing. But I couldn't help but wonder if it really was because she was holding my hand.

We entered the forest and walked down the footpath until we reached the main path that went up to the mountain. I let Sabrina lead the way, going up the path, past the Church and the Goddess Spring and further up towards the mountain.

But when we were just a few yards short of the mountain she went right and down a path I hadn't ever noticed before. "Where are we going Sabrina? You do know where we are going don't you?" I asked, panicked because I had never been down this way before.

"Yes, I think so. Will showed it to me once. It's a little clearing just by the river, it's very sweet." She said as we moved further down the path. Withing a few minutes we reached a very small clearing and as Sabrina said, just beside the river.

Sabrina walked over to a corner of the clearing that was shaded by surrounding trees, it was the perfect little spot to sit at and just watch the river. It was my new favorite spot to sit. "Do you.. like it?" Sabrina asked quietly, looking for my approval.

I nodded "I do, I really like it." I said looking around.

"I'm glad" Sabrina said.

We both sat in silence for a long while, both of us looking around and admiring the clearing Will had discovered. "It really is beautiful.." I murmured quietly. Sabrina nodded a little, continuing to look forward.

"Vaughn..?" Sabrina asked quietly, her eyes staying fixed to one specific place.

"Hmm?"

She paused, "I-" she paused again, this time dragging out the silence. "I, want to tell you something.." She bit her lip, nervously. "I-" She took in a long breath.. "I wanted to tell you that I, uh.." she looked at me now, her purple eyes searching for something in mine.

I looked back at her, patiently waiting for her to tell me what she wanted to say. But as the minutes passed, I started to doubt she had the courage to tell me anymore. "That you?" I asked, trying to encourage her to tell me.

She bit her lip again, briefly looking away from me. She moved a little closer to me, her eyes still watching mine. Her head bent slightly up towards me, every second her lips getting a little closer to my own.

And even though my head was spinning in confusion, I still let it continue until she had her lips to mine. She placed one hand on my chest and the other on my shoulder, as she pulled me closer to her. Still, though, I let her. But the kiss didn't last very long and Sabrina pulled back from me, "Vaughn?" She asked slowly.

I pulled back even more, making her hands fall from where they were on my body. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit confused.. I.. I do like you Sabrina, very much, but I'm not sure exactly, how I feel yet.." I trailed off.

Sabrina nodded "I'm sorry this was my fault, I should of ne-"

But I cut her off "No! I'm uh.. quite glad you did.. I just, you'll just need to give me some time. If that's okay?" I asked.

Sabrina nodded "Of course!"

I smiled a little at her and looked away. "I think I better leave now.." I said, getting to my feet. Sabrina nodded and stood up with me.

"Yes, you do have work.. I think I'll go to the church for a little bit, so I'll walk with you down the path." She said.

I nodded and waited while Sabrina brushed herself off before we left the clearing to go down the the little mud path once again. We walked in silence all the way to the church, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was more relaxed.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.." Sabrina said looking over at the church.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Sabrina" I said before I lent down and gently kissed the top of her head. I then turned around and walked in the opposite direction. I walked out of the forest and over to the animal shop to spend my evening.

But strangely enough it wasn't Sabrina that was filling my dreams...

_.o0o. I don't know why it \/ keeps doing this!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I am finally done! And it actually ended up longer than I originally thought it would be! Isn't that great? Okay I'm sorry! for not finishing it before school started like I promised but I've been busy! <strong>

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**A/N: Oh and a special apology to Tree of Tranquility!:D**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	12. Scrap

**Yes it 'tis me! Ready to write another chapter for you lovely readers! **

**Mirria1: Oh before I answer your review I wanna say thanks for reviewing on this story so much! I know that was weird but I'm feeling so happy right now!XD So anyway... I totally agree with you, I prefer ChelseaXVaughn too! But sometimes you gotta mix it up! No way? OMG! I sooo should of done that!:'D Thanks! **

**PurpleSweets13: Haha! Yeah it was pretty hard to write too, I know what you going through homie;D I will try! As best as I can! You do :') It is isn't it sometimes i'm just like "No! I don't want your dumb-ass homework, I don't want to research how many cats there is in China!" Oh thanks:3 That just made my day!:3**

**Tree of Tranquility: :') Thanks so much! You are the best:)**

**On with the chapter peeps!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Scrap<span>

"Vaughn!" I turn around to see Will approaching me. What does he want? He hasn't spoke to me since he warned me about Sabrina.. even if that was only four days ago.. "Vaughn I would like to invite you to dinner with my family and I." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, "What for?" I asked, sure that there was some hidden reason behind it.

Will laughed a little, "Don't get so skeptical Vaughn, it's just my mam and dad are coming to visit the island and they wanted to meet you, as your so important to Sabrina now." Is he serious? Looks like I'll have to go.

I nodded a little in consideration. "I really don't know.. what time do you want me there?" I asked.

Will smiled "I knew I would be able to get you to come! Sabrina said I would have to convince you! I'll see you at eight then! Goodbye!" he said hurrying off and out the shop. I frowned, I hadn't said I was going I just asked what time so I would be able to make up and excuse better.. now I had to fucking go and the last time I saw Sabrina was when we... kissed.

Did Will know? Is that why he wanted me to come so bad? Is that Sabrina didn't ask me?

I grunted to myself telling myself I was being stupid who cared if Sabrina had kissed me? It wasn't that big of a deal..

I sighed and went into the back of the animal shop to go and do my work today and try to avoid the fact that in a few hours I would be sitting with Sabrina's family. I hope she doesn't have a big family, I couldn't deal with a lot of people asking me questions about my relationship with Sabrina and whatever else they like to talk about.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later I was standing outside of Sabrina's huge mansion, well I should really be saying Regis's as it is technically his.. I raised my hand to the door and knocked on the door firmly a couple of times. I waited for less than a minute before the door opened, Sabrina standing behind it. "Oh! Hello Vaughn, I didn't think you would come" she said honestly, her cheeks pink.<p>

I nodded stiffly "Yeah"

"Well.. uh come in. We're just all sitting down now for the meal" She opened the door a little more and let me step in, taking off my coat. She took my coat and went to hang it up in a closet near to the door. she returned and we walked, silently, to the dining room where Sabrina's family sat.

There wasn't as many as I thought there would be there was only three other faces, two women and a man. One of the women I guessed would be Sabrina's mother and the other Will's. The first woman had long black hair, like Sabrina's but it was very curly and had streaks of grey in it from age. She had grey, sunken eyes, that was probably off a stressful job, and rouged lips.

The second woman was quite different she looked a lot healthier than the first with rosy cheeks and light brown hair the was cropped short to her shoulders. She wore a light blue head band in her hair that matched her dress and for her eyes, I couldn't tell as she was looking down at the table. Beside her sat a man with blonde hair the same colour as Will's who had brown eyes that were a bit too close together.

I sat down opposite the woman with light brown hair, to my left, Will and to my right of the long table was Sabrina. Regis and his wife, well I assume they're still together, sat at the ends of the table leaving Will's parents to sit opposite us. "Welcome, Vaughn" Regis said, his voice full of disapproval. As soon as he said this i saw the woman with brown hair look up from the table to glare a little at Regis.

Probably telling him to mot be so 'rude'.

I nodded and the room stayed silent. the first course was delivered and we all sat in silence as we ate our food. It wasn't until half way through the main course that someone finally spoke. It was Will's mother, "I'm sorry we're being so rude, your probably wondering who we are?" She said, her eyes concentrating on her food.

She looked up but looked not at me but at Sabrina's mother. "This is Fiona, Sabrina's mother. Fiona and I are cousins and that's how Sabrina and Will are related through Fiona and I. Will and Sabrina actually grew up together in the city when they were young." Sabrina and Will both blushed a little as part of their childhood was reviled.

"So, I guess that make myself and my husband here Will's parents. I'm Lumina and this is Rock." I nodded and looked at the man who gave me a very goofy grin. I smiled a little and looked away, a bit creeped at the grin her gave me.

The rest of the night wasn't as quite and most of the table talked. Except Regis who looked very unhappy the whole way through the dinner. I stayed until late on in the evening talking with Lumina and the others, but what I found strange is that Lumina didn't once look me in the eye. she looked at everyone else but whenever she did look at me I only caught her looking from the corner of my eye.

I shrugged it off though, she was probably just nervous. Or something.

The night ended soon enough and Sabrina and Lumina walked me to the door, Sabrina went to get my coat from the closet which left Lumina and I. "I hope you have a nice night Vaughn, thank you for coming over. I know Sabrina thinks a lot of you so I hope we'll get to see you soon." I looked down at my shoes and sighed to myself. Was that her accepting me into the family?

But I shifted that aside for now and smiled to her "Thank you for having me, it was very nice of you." Lumina put her hands around the top of my arms and lent in to kiss both of my cheeks very lightly.

"Goodnight Vaughn" she said as she went off to another part of the mansion. Sabrina returned with my coat and said goodbye before I left to go back home and to bed.

* * *

><p>"No your lying! I was the one walked down the isle with her, not you! You couldn't get of over your stupid jealousy! It was you, you done it to her it's your fault!" I heard a voice screech I looked around confused on where the voice was coming from, I then heard another voice this voice also belonging to a woman.<p>

"I really don't know _what_ your on about, I was her best friend for ages before you came along. I was her first friend when she came to work on the farm. I tried to save her! I tried to tell her he wasn't worth it! She dumped our friendship for him! If it was anyone's fault it was yours, you encouraged her to told her to marry that thief."

I could hear where they were coming from now they were behind the rock on the beach, probably to have a 'private' argument. Although I think the whole island could probably hear them right now. I thought about breaking them up but it seemed really heated at the moment so instead I just sat and listened.

"You bitch! How could you say that!? You didn't save her, you KILLED HER! with your own bare hands.. and don't you tell me you didn't, you may of fooled the police but you didn't fool me! I knew all about your jealousy towards Jill.." I froze.. Jill.. getting killed? The voices behind the rock suddenly became clear and recognizable.

It was Claire and Lumina and they were arguing about my mother and her death.. and... my head was spinning with thought was Claire accusing Lumina of killing my mother? Does that mean she killed my father and tried to kill me too? I got to my feet and slowly crept closer to the rock, listening intently.

"-You stay away from him! One finger and I will personally kill you myself" Claire threatened.

I heard Lumina laugh "Oh, no no no. I wouldn't kill him.. no _I _wouldn't" She laughed again

"What are you trying to imply? Urgh, never mind I'm leaving but you watch yourself Lumina, I've got my eye on you" there was a few footsteps as Claire turned around.

"You know Claire.." Claire stopped "Sometimes I wish Rock had better aim.. he only hit the hat." My eyes widened, thinking back to the night of my parents death the gun fires, loosing my grip on my fathers and then my mothers hands the two holes going through my hat.

There was a long pause as the words sunk in to Claire's head there was quicker steps this time, a loud slapping noise and then a shriek. Now I ran around the boulder to find Claire's arm outstretched and Lumina holding her cheek. Claire looked up at me and gasped "Vaughn? What are you doing here?"

I took in a breath and opened my mouth, about to tell her what I was doing, what I had heard or at least ask what was going on but I had froze my mouth and my brain weren't functioning together and I stood there bewildered at the new information that I had heard. "You didn't hear all of that did you?" Claire asked, her face full of concern

I nodded slightly, feeling slightly guilty that I had been eavesdropping Neither of them said anything, Claire was looking quite shocked and a bit guilty while Lumina just stood there still clutching her cheek. That woman, the woman who killed my parents who tried to kill _me. _the woman who I had, had dinner with last night who had kissed my cheek and wished me well.

The woman who even though I stood right her and had sat opposite her all last night didn't have the guts to look me in the eye and right now was staring at Claire, her eyes half closed into a glare. Suddenly my anger rose how dare she do that! She ruined my life! I could of had parents I could of been normal and instead of her being punished for it it's me and Claire and Mirabelle.

Lumina let go of her cheek and turned her gaze to me, her eyes for the first time locking onto mine. To my surprise though she smiled, a wicked smile "Well, it's been lovely but if you'll excuse me" She walked over to Claire and bumped shoulders with her as she passed.

"Wait!" I said firmly.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder at me "Yes?"

"Why did you kill them, my parents? Why did you want to kill me too?" I asked. I'd been waiting to know this my whole life I wasn't going to let her get away with this just yet.

She smirked "Oh I'm not admitting to that! I haven't admitted it in the last what? 20 years? I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon either. It was nice meeting you Vaughn. I hope you end up picking Sabrina over Chelsea." She said her eyes flicking to Claire in disgust.

She then ran off up towards the west town. I sighed deeply and frowned, I can't believe I've just let her get away.. "What does she mean pick Sabrina over Chelsea?" Claire asked, confused.

I shrugged. I hadn't seen Chelsea in a while.. and Sabrina well I don't think I would see her again I mean she's related to Lumina.. and she probably knew.. no, no Sabrina cared about me we kissed she invited me on dates.. she gave my doughnuts she baked for me she invited me for dinner at her house.

She used me... she knew all along.. she..

My fists balled and my jaw clenched.. I was going to confront her and find out just how much she does know...

..

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez, this took a LONG time! But OMG I done my maths exam on Thursday and now I don't have any for the next couple of weeks no more revision *cries in happiness* It's so beautiful when you know you've tried for an exam and when it's over :') but unfortunetly I still get mock exams for other subjects and at least another proper exam for maths.<strong>

**I've already done three! Jeez! **

**Anyway enough about exams! Although I got an A on my English :'D I feel beautiful!**

**Thanks for reading you lovely, lovely people!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	13. Fight!

**Hello Helloo! I'm so excited that I wanted to get straight on with this chapter, I think it's because of the reviews I got, they were so nice, thank you!**

**MissHammy13: Really? I did a big plot twist:3 This is one of my proudest moments:D Oh you, you're too kind..**

**PurpleSweets13: I know right, it shocked me when I thought it up! Yeah.. I know right? I'm not a big fan of her either . Grr her! I know right? There so.. crappy! Exactly when I finish this I will probably go and play animal parade:) It's always a bad moment when you get found out:( I'd done that in another part of the chapter but I had spotted that one I don't know why but I just really wanted to put Jill instead of Claire:L but thanks I'll change it now!**

**Mirria1: Haha.. it's alright just wait the moment will come! Yeah it would but.. I don't think that would be the best thing for Vaughn.. or maybe it would? Yay! Thanks:3 Hahaha, you are an evil person! I love it!XD**

**Naty17: OMG hey! Haha yeah still trying to be;) I know right, I actually hate myself for it.. it'll never leave you the hate for her.. what can I say? I try:P Haha you do:D yeah I'm glad I still am as well, how longs it been? Like a year since I started working on Mischievous? no i just looked it's been a year and a half:O and that means I've known you for nearly two years! TWO YEARS! **  
><strong>Oooh yeah you should:) Oh really? I'll look forward to writing it one day:) Awrh thanks man, you too kind:3 Love you!<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12 - Fight!<span>

I stormed around the boulder and off the beach up towards the west town, I walked straight past the animal shop and into the East town, towards Sabrina's mansion. I got to the front door and knocked on the double doors a couple of times.. if Lumina answered the door I would probably murder her right now. I was so angry!

But it wasn't Lumina who answered the door, it was Regis. He opened the door half way and raised an eyebrow at me "Yes?" He said his voice low and smooth.

"Is.. uh Sabrina in?" I asked.

Regis looked at me suspiciously for a moment before answering "No. She went out." He said simply. I nodded.

"Do you know where she went? I need to ask her something." I told him.

Regis narrowed his eyes "No, I don't.. if she comes in I'll tell her you came. Goodbye" He said, slipping back through the door and closing it silently behind him. I sighed angrily to myself, where was she? I spun around and decided that the meadow might be a good option.

I walked down the little footpath towards the meadow island and over the bridge. I looked around the meadow from where I stood and frowned, she wasn't here. I went back over the bridge and decided to look in the diner and the cafe and again to my disappointment, she wasn't there either.

I scratched my head, where could she be? Where is she!? Then it hit me, she would be in the clearing. I cut down the bank and towards the little path that lead between the east town and west town. I headed straight for the forest and over the bridge, but I wasn't really looking where I was going when I hit into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said quickly, I looked down to see Chelsea had fell back and onto the forest floor. "Sorry" I said sheepishly, offering my hand to her to help her up. She took my hand and got to her feet.

"No it wasn't your fault, I wasn't looking where I was going either. You know me, a bit ditsy sometimes" she said with a grin, her cheeks turning a red colour. I shook my head as if to wave it off like it was no big deal. "Oh, my parents are leaving tonight and they wanted to see you before they left.. uh so would you come to say goodbye at around seven?" she asked, not looking at me in the eye.

I shrugged "Yeah, sure.. I have nothing else to do.. I guess." Chelsea smiled and said thanks. "Uh.. have you seen Sabrina?" I asked. Chelsea's grin faded and she looked a little confused.

"Um, yeah, she went up near the mountains, I think. Why?"

"I just need to ask her something" I said, not wanting to give away why I really wanted to go. I mean I did want to ask her something but I doubt it would be as easy as I had just made it sound.

Chelsea nodded a little glumly. "O-okay, I guess I'll see you later then.." she said looking towards one of the trees to her left. She walked around me and over the bridge, her head down and her back slumped. Why was she acting like this? I only wanted to ask Sabrina something.. but did she think that I wanted to ask Sabrina out?

Had Natalie told Chelsea about me going out with Sabrina on dates? I hadn't told her that, I hadn't told her why I was really going to see Sabrina, and now she thought that I like Sabrina like that..

But in a way I still do.

She may of hurt me, she might of used me but I still liked her. Maybe Sabrina didn't know anything maybe this was just a giant fuck up and it was all Will's fault. Or something.

I closed my eyes and sighed, pushing my feelings aside, I needed to do this for myself and my parents, I had to get the truth. I walked on up the bank and towards the little foot path that lead to the small clearing on the edge of the forest by the river. I walked into the clearing to see Sabrina sitting under the tree we had sat under, reading.

I walked slowly over to her until I stood over her. Sabrina looked up from her book and smiled, warmly, at me. She placed her book down next to her and stood up, wiping the dirt off her dress. "Hello, Vaughn. Come to see me?" she asked.

I nodded once my eyes staying fixed on her. "I've come to ask you something." I said. Sabrina smiled, and pushed her glasses up her nose nervously. "I... well I uh... I was wondering.. if well, I don't know if you know about your uh... aunt." I said, trying to find the right words.

Sabrina tilted her head a little, in confusion "What about her?"

I bit my lip nervously, she's a murderer! I screamed to myself. "about her and my parents." I said simply, wanting to get to the point.

Sabrina shook her head "I don't know what your on about."

I clenched my jaw trying to stay calm, my anger rising "Yes you do" I hissed. "Please, Sabrina just be honest with me. Did your aunt kill my parents or not?" I asked. Sabrina's eyes went wide in shock.

"I, I don't know! I never.." She trailed off.

I frowned, she seemed genuinely serious about not knowing. I felt so bad, I had accused her of knowing something that she hadn't been told about, something that she wasn't involved in, something that she had no idea about until I just told her. I've probably just wreaked her relationship with her aunt. No matter how awful that bitch is, I shouldn't of I let my emotions get the better of me. I've spent all of my life trying ignore them and when I do listen to them I do this..

I'm an awful person. "I'm sorry Sabrina I didn't mean.. I didn't know. I though you knew..." I apologized. Sabrina shook her head.

"No! It's not your fault. It.. it should be me apologizing. I'm sorry for everything. For everything that's happened for everything that's happening. For everything I've done." her lip trembled and she wrapped her arms around my waist her face buried into my chest.

I looked down at the top of her head, the big pink bow clipped into her long black hair. One of my hands stroked her hair gently, trying to comfort her. "I don't understand what you mean Sabrina.." I said softly, still stroking her hair. "Sabrina?" I asked when she didn't let go to tell me. After another minute or so she stepped back and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "Sabrina?" I asked again.

But she didn't get to answer as another voice came "Hello Vaughn." I spun around suddenly to see Will standing in the clearing. Sabrina sobbed beside me and gripped my hand with hers. Will shook his head "Sabrina what did I tell you? What did I say? Do you remember?" I looked down at Sabrina who was still by my side she nodded slowly her eyes studying the floor. "Well?" He said.

"You.. you said n-not to fall f-for him.." Sabrina looked up at me her eyes red with tears. Her violet eyes were glaceed and rimmed with water her lip trembled and she looked back down at the floor. "You told me that if I did I would regret it later that it wouldn't be worth it in the end." She paused "You told me to just play my part and get him to love me"

I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion what? What was she on about? 'Get him to love her?' Who did she want to love her? What part was she playing? What's going on? "What?" I asked, utterly confused at what was happening.

Will smirked "Don't you see? Sabrina's been lying to you all along, she doesn't love you all of this was a trick. A trick to get you close to her, so you would trust her. In answer to your earlier question, yes, she did know about my mother killing your parents. She's good liar isn't she?" Will grinned evilly at Sabrina. I stepped away from Sabrina, shocked. She was lying to me the whole time?

All the gifts, the dates.. that kiss.. the whole time... I looked at Sabrina trying to find anything that could prove that Will was lying that Sabrina actually did like me. That it was a sham to hurt me. But Sabrina stood looking at her shoes her hair falling over her face, tears dripping onto the floor. She heaved a breath and looked up at me her face begging for forgiveness. But I didn't show her any I looked away and faced Will.

"You see Vaughn? No one would love someone like you. Silver hair and purple eyes, a disgrace. I guess it wasn't your fault.. just your mother and fathers fault. But I have to do it anyway.. not my choice but y'know what happens when your mother wants you to do something, oh no wait you wouldn't. My bad." He laughed and dug into his pocket, pulling out a knife.

"Sabrina get your book and leave, I don't want you to see this." He said looking at Sabrina. But Sabrina stayed put, looking at the side of my face but I didn't say anything I didn't look at her I didn't even flinch. I just stayed put, looking at Will. Sabrina sighed and hurried over to the tree to get her book. I watched her collect it before she ran off into the forest, only her footsteps and whimpering to be heard. "She's such a stupid girl" Will muttered.

He then approached me his knife in his right hand outstretched towards we me. I kept my feet planted and waited for him to get closer. He stopped a couple of steps away from me and stood smirking at me, his eyes gleaming. Then, suddenly, he pounced for me the knife aiming for my neck but I quickly dodged him and avoided his attack. Will spun around and went for me again but I could see him coming and I quickly moved out the way, sticking out my foot to trip him over.

Will went tumbling, falling to the ground, the knife still in his hand. I walked over to where he was and stood over him, smiling. He groaned and looked up at me I bent down going for the knife while he was still a bit confused but in the second my hand reached his he moved his wrist and the blade cut into the palm of my hand. I jumped back holding my hand watching the blood drip onto the ground. "Fuck" I muttered to myself.

In the split second I had jumped back and had looked down at my hand Will went for me again from the floor, the knife this time cutting into my calf. I stumbled back and screamed out in pain. The little bastard. I looked down at him and with my good leg kicked the knife out of his hand, which went flying into the river. I sat down and clutched my leg as the blood poured from it and all over my hands. I would have to tie something round this before I lost too much blood.

But I hadn't even had time to think when Will flung himself on top of me his hands at my throat. I cursed myself for being so stupid for letting my guard down but I had no time to think about that properly. I twisted myself away from him my hands on his. As I was stronger than Will I was able to get him off me by kicking him up and prying his hands away from my neck. He rolled to the side of me, panting. I got to my feet and walked over to him "Are you done?" I asked, my voice strained with pain.

Will glared and sat up "Never!" He jumped to his feet and went for me. But I was already ready and when he got close to me I smacked my closed fist to his cheek, sending him back. He recovered within seconds and came running towards me again, it would of been and easy dodge but my leg didn't give me much of a chance and just as I tried to move my leg screamed with pain, blurring my vision. Will hit into me, knocking us both back and to the edge of the bank.

My hat fell off and landed in the river which my head was just hovering over. I watched it float down the river and nearer and nearer to the ocean. I chucked Will off of me, for the second time, and got onto my knees as quick as I could. I pushed Will, smearing his shirt with blood, and let him roll into the river. Will gasped and before he had got swept away from the current he grasped my arm and pulled me into the river with him.

The river was cold and it stung my cuts on my hand and leg. Will was a little ahead of me and had swam over to the edge of the river and grabbed onto the bank, he hoisted himself up and lay flat onto river bed, breathing heavily. I tried to the same swimming for the river bank but the current was too strong for just one leg and after trying for so long I gave up feeling too tired to try again. The water soon dragged me down and it became hard to keep my head above the surface.

The water poured into my system, down my windpipe and into my lungs, burning them. Black dots covered my vision engulfing me in darkness. My lungs and throat burned, my legs ached and my head became heavy with sleep, I couldn't find any strength anymore.

My eyes closed and in the last moment my parents crossed my mind, their faces smiling at me. "I'm sorry, mam, dad. I'm sorry I didn't.. I didn't.." But as I tried to finish my apology the waves over took me and swallowed me into an internal darkness.

..

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and until next time! ;) A next day one too! Yayz:D<strong>

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	14. Jill and Skye

**Hey! Hey! Nice to see you again!**

**PurpleSweets13: Yeah.. I've kind of surprised myself. It's fine, I love dinner time!:D**

**MissHammy13: Yeah, sorry about that:/ Haha! Go Chelsea! Of course, she always is, the bitch. Sorry for the language there.. No problem! and look your here in the pretext again!:D**

**Mirria1: Haha, yeah Will annoys me too I hope you'll like this chapter too then! Haha! Imagine Julia trying to save Vaughn:D That's a funny thought... **

**Tree of Tranquility: I know! :O**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Jill and Skye<span>

Third Person P.O.V

There was a lot of panic that night. First-

Vaughn was missing and three in particular were worried when he didn't meet them.

Second-

When they did find him, they didn't expect to see him on a beach, his leg and hand bleeding, unconscious.

Third-

The police had come to the island from a phone call made earlier on in the day and were now packing Vaughn onto a boat to take back to the city.

And Forth-

The island was closed off because of certain accusations of a murder.

It was a long night, for everyone. A worried cousin and her frantic mother. His worried friends. The arrests. Others taken in for witness's. The re-opening of a case that had closed over 20 years ago..

In the early hours of Friday morning, on the twelfth of Fall, the island was re-opened as everyone needed had been took back to the city for interviewing. The island had been searched and samples taken from the clearing where the fight had taken place.

The weapon and Vaughn's hat had washed up on the shore too, both been took in by the police for testing. The rest of that day was long as well and not just for the people took to the city for questioning but for the police as well. The reopening of a case was always stressful having to pull out old files going through everything, yet again, and then not just that they had to write up the new information and how it's connected to the old case...

The stabbing had to also be recorded and everything, all the samples, weapons and DNA from each person took in for questioning. Older officers were brought in as they were primary sources of the old case and the scene. Later through the day at around five o'clock they found out that part of the official report was wrong. Vaughn hadn't died on the night his parents had.

Even though it hadn't been officially recorded they had forgot to change the report to say he was alive when they had already wrote down he was dead at the crime scene when they first got there. This was soon fixed after many years of being wrong and it became a little bit more clear to them.

It was clear that this 'Lumina' had something against Jill and Skye that they wanted to kill them.. maybe money? Maybe a disagreement? But what was puzzling was that they wanted to kill Vaughn as well. But why? He was only a boy when he and his parents got shot at. But nothing could be clear until Vaughn woke up. But who knows when that would be?

I mean, would he ever?

The doctors didn't seem too confident, they reckoned that Vaughn would be unconscious for a long time. This displeased the police force, they couldn't hold Lumina and the rest for long they needed Vaughn to wake up and quick! Or the case would be closed.. for good.

People were in visiting Vaughn all through out the day either to come and check his heart rate and breathing or to come in and keep him company, not like he needed much company as he was completely unaware of everything going on around him.

Many people came from the island to come and see him including Sabrina, Sabrina didn't stay long though she dropped off a card and said that she would come by tomorrow to check up on him but after that.. well who knew?

Chelsea came at around six in the afternoon, after a long day at the police station. She took a seat beside his bed and reached out for his hand, clutching it with her own. Chelsea didn't say anything like the others did, she just sat, hoping and praying to the Harvest Goddess that he would wake up soon. The girl with the red bandanna sat there for a solid two hours before she said her goodbye by gently wiping away his hair from his face and then turning quickly on her heel before disappearing through the door.

Vaughn didn't have any other visitors after that, as it was past visiting hours when Chelsea left. The night was long and slow and very uneventful for Vaughn or the police. It wasn't until dinner time the next day that it all changed..

..

* * *

><p><span>Vaughn's P.O.V<span>

Underneath all the blackness was more blackness, but this blackness seemed darker somehow and heavier. I tried to look around, trying to find anything, anything that would get me out of the blackness, but there was no way out. At least, none that I could see.

The burning had stopped though and my hand and leg didn't hurt either, actually I couldn't feel anything at all everything was completely numb. So was this death? Was this what it was like, what it felt like? I'd never thought about death before it was never something that I enjoyed to think about.

I guess that's what happens when your surrounded by it.

But if this really is death, then aren't I meant to be met by someone? My mother? My father? Even the Harvest Goddess? Or do I just hang round here for eternity, in the heavy darkness. "Hello?" I said, trying to get any clue to where I was or if anyone was here with me.

But nothing happened it was if my voice just dropped, dropped into the blackness, there was no echo no nothing and certainly, no reply.

But then, there was a sudden light that shimmered in the distance and with every second got closer and brighter, burning my eyes. I narrowed them as I adjusted to the light and saw that two figures were emerging from the ray of light.

"Mam? Dad?" I said quietly. The figures came closer and it became clear that it was in fact my mother and father. I couldn't remember my parents, apart from when I saw them on photos so it was strange to see them standing in front of me now.

They both smiled at me. "Hello Vaughn" My mother said, her purple eyes gleaming, them shining the same colour as my own. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow "Well, I'm dead. But apart from that, I'm pretty good if I say so myself." I said.

My dad smirked, unlike my mother who frowned a little. "Vaughn, your not dead." she said.

My eyes widened a little. I wasn't dead? I was suddenly confused, but was this a good thing or a bad thing? I couldn't decide while my mind swam over other things, so what does that mean? What state am I in? A coma? I would rather die than be stuck in a coma for the rest of my life, until they decide to finally pull the plug.

"That's surely a good thing?" My father said, speaking for the first time.

But I didn't answer, I couldn't as I didn't know myself. Was it a good thing? But if I didn't die would Will and Lumina be charged for murder or would they get away? "But what about Lumina?" I asked.

My parents exchanged glances "Vaughn, we don't want you to worry about any of that, Lumina will go to jail for what she and her son did to you" My mother said, placing a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"No!" I burst out "I'm not worried about me, it's you that she should be going to jail for she killed you! And she got away with it!" I said, frantically.

But they both shook their heads "It's okay Vaughn, don't worry about us. We're very proud of you okay? But.. we have to go now and so do you, others need you much more than we need each other. Don't worry, everything will turn out in the end." My mother stepped forward and kissed my forehead sweetly.

She stepped back and then my father stepped forward, taking my mothers place. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled warmly at me, he then pulled me close to him in a tight hug, patting me on the back a couple of times. "We love you Vaughn" He said, as he took a step back, taking my mothers hand.

"I love you too dad, mam" I said looking at my mother as well. She smiled at me before the two of them turned around and walked away, fading with the beam of light. But before the light went out completely a new light shone. It wasn't a beam of light the shimmered like glitter though, it was a light that surrounded me. Taking all the darkness away.

I then felt myself return to my old self, being able to feel myself inside my own skin. The numbness was gone and sadly I could now feel my sore leg and hand and my pounding head. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, regaining consciousness. "Vaughn? Vaughn!" I heard someone say from beside me.

I opened my turned my head towards the voice and squinted over to the person beside me, my eyes still adjusting to the light. "Chelsea? Where am I?" I asked, now confused at what was happening. I opened my eyes fully and took a look around, I was lying in a hospital bed in a white, empty room.

I had an heart monitor attached to me and a breathing monitor too, there was a small window to my right and judging by how bright it was outside it was probably around one, two o'clock. I was bewildered at how I had got here, how was I found? I was sure that I would never wash up on the shore in time for me to be saved. "You're in the hospital" Chelsea said quietly, her hand gripping mine so hard it hurt.

"How-?" But I stopped myself knowing someone must have found me on the shore of Sunny Island. "How long have I been here? Who found me? Where's Lumina and Rock?" As soon as I'd opened my mouth to ask one question the rest just spilled out with it, it was uncontrollable.

Chelsea blinked and then said "You've been here for a day and a bit, it's the thirteenth, my mam, dad and myself found you on the beach, bleeding to death and Lumina, Rock and Will are in for questioning right now.. the police will probably come as soon as they hear your awake to question you." She paused "I should really go and go tell them now" she said beginning to rise from her chair.

I stretched out my hand and grabbed her wrist pulling her down "No, go in a bit, I can't be bothered to be question right now.. I'd rather just lie here for awhile, if that okay?" I asked, hoping she hadn't been forced to stay here in case I did wake up.

Chelsea looked a little torn for a moment, looking over to the door that lead out side of my room, but she looked back over at me and smiled "Yeah, take all the time you need" She said with a small smile. "But do you mind if I asked what happened? I mean... if you want to talk about it.." she said, looking very embarrassed.

I shook my head "No, I don't mind.. I just don't remember very clearly right now.. I just remember getting into a fight and.. I fell into the river and I thought I was going to die and then it all went black.. I.." Chelsea looked at me as though she expected me to say something else, but I didn't.

Finally, after a minute or two of silence Chelsea spoke again; "So are you okay then?" she asked.

I nodded in response, the pain in my leg wasn't as bad as I had thought and my hand was just stinging a little, it was just my head that throbbed. But apart from any of that, I felt fine. "Are you? You look a little tired" I said commenting on the dark circles under her eyes and the tight, tired look on her face.

"Oh.. yeah, just a little. I've been up most of the night" she said, looking over to the door again.

I raised an eyebrow "Why?"

Chelsea blushed "N-no reason really, just everything going on and stuff." I frowned a little, she shouldn't deprive herself of sleep. I didn't say anything though, I just turned back to look up at the ceiling and try and remember everything that happened before I fell into the river.

After half an hour or so I told Chelsea that she could go and get the police now if she wished and within ten or so minutes after that they turned up in my hospital room, asking me questions about that night. Luckily once I got talking about it my memory flooded back and I could remember clearly what had happened that evening. The talking with Sabrina, the fight with Will, the drowning.. I could even remember the talk I had had with my parents -though I didn't say anything about that-.

The police left and I was told by the doctor that I had to get some sleep before they let me go back to Sunny Island tomorrow. It wasn't until I was half asleep though that I noticed it, the card off of Sabrina. I reached over and picked it up from the side table beside my hospital bed and took a look inside. It was addressed to me, of course, and inside it read for me to get well soon and that she -Sabrina- was very sorry for everything and that by the time I got back to Sunny Island she probably wouldn't be there.

My stomach dropped at this point, I knew I should be furious with her, that I shouldn't care. That I should be glad that she wasn't going to be there when I returned so I wouldn't cause a scene and end up hurting someone if I saw her in the middle of the East Town. I _knew_ that she had played me, that it was all a scam. I knew I shouldn't care. At all. But the thing is..

I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks you so much! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**'Till next time!**

**W****ipe-your-tears xx**


	15. Empty

**Hey there, it's nice to see you all I wold like to start off by saying that I'm kind of sad. I'm sad because the last chapter only got 1 review by 'Tree of Tranquility' and I'm very sad no one else reviewed, I mean it wasn't that bad was it? **

**But I shouldn't really be complaining this story is on 36 reviews, which I think is pretty good.. but yeah I just wanted to say that it would be nice if you could review and tell me what you think, even if you don't like my story! Please? :D **

**Tree of Tranquility: Haha, so am I! Danke:)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Empty<span>

I was let out of the hospital the next day and sent straight home, back to Sunny Island, to my home. Mirabelle, Julia and I got the boat back to the Island at around six in the morning and even though I had been lying around for the past couple of days, I was exhausted so for the full journey I slept.

"Vaughn, Vaughn! Wake up we've just docked." A voice said from above me. I opened my eyes slightly and squinted up at the person who was awakening me. It was Mirabelle standing over me, clutching my shoulder with her small hands. I rolled over and swung my feet off of the bed, standing up. I picked up my bag from the side of the bed I was sleeping on and walked out of the cabin with Mirabelle.

We met Julia on the deck of the ship and walked off together. Unlike the first time I walked off of the boat onto Sunny Island just under three seasons ago the beach was completely empty, not even Denny who was usually at the beach during the day wasn't here. I looked at my watch, it_ is_ only eight though.. it is quite early.

The three of us walked up the beach and through the west town, which too was deserted, and into Mirabelle's animal shop. I went straight to my room and put my bag down on my bed before I went to barn right at the far back of the shop. Once I walked in many of the animals hurried over to me, searching for food.

Not because they have went unfed, but because it's usually me that feeds them at around this time. I went straight over to the food dispenser and started to hand out hand fulls of food to the different animals.

An hour or so later I was called for lunch by Mirabelle so, groggily, I got up and walked out of the back barn and into the main part of the shop and then, into the kitchen. I sat myself down at the table and began to eat my lunch. When I noticed that it was surprisingly quiet I looked up to find Julia wasn't sitting in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to Mirabelle who was sitting next to me. "Where's Julia?" I asked, puzzled at her absence, it was unlike Julia to miss a meal.

"She's went to go and spread the news, and then I think she was going to go and grab a bite with Elliot..." she paused for a bit to take a sip from her glass of juice, "she spends most of her time with him these days.." she said, shaking her head. I shrugged, not that it meant much to me, I wasn't bothered what peoples relationships were with each other.

That being said, if he broke my cousins heart, then I would care.

I finished my lunch quickly and decided to go for a walk, and since it was a nice day, for autumn, I decided to go to the meadow to sit and watch the day go by. I strolled along the path into the east town, my eyes fixed firmly on the ground. I was hardly a couple of steps into the East town, though, when I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" The person said. I looked up to find it was a small man in white overalls, who was carrying a box.

"Sorry" I said politely, eyeing the box under his arm. Was someone moving? The small man hurried past me and down the path that lead to the west town. I turned around again and faced the towards the meadow when I saw another man, but this man was emerging from Regis's mansion. I strode over and stood in front of the man coming from the large home.

"What's happening? Is someone moving?" I asked, looking at the box that he held. He nodded,

"Yeah, started to move out last night, kinda sudden actually. Didn't say much just wanted all their stuff moved over to the city and they left, the both of them." The both of them? That must mean Sabrina and Regis. My mind flashed back to the hospital and the card I had got off Sabrina, she had said that she would probably be gone by the time I got here today. I nodded to the man and walked off, still deciding to go to the meadow.

I walked down the small island and sat under the normal tree I would sit under on a normal day, but this didn't feel like a normal day.. it felt as if I was just visiting Sunny Island. I didn't feel as welcome here anymore, not because of the people but.. I dunno something had changed.. maybe I needed to move? I shook my head erasing this thought, that was stupid! I couldn't move! I have to work here.. and anyway I wasn't going to just move after only three seasons here, no matter how much I hated this place.

I sighed.. I'd learned to actually like Sunny Island I'd enjoyed to be here and not just because of her.. but because of the animals and all the places I could sit at and just waste the day away and... Chelsea. I scratched the back of my neck, closing my eyes, I couldn't leave here.. not really. This was the one place I felt accepted at, no matted how funny my hair or eye colour was that didn't matter. Maybe I should thank Chelsea for that.. I laughed, yeah like I would ever do that!

I lent my head back against the tree and let myself think of all the memories of Sabrina I had because, maybe, if I let myself think about her and drain her out I would finally see what she really is, a liar. I went through the memories of her, our first meeting when she was trapped down the hole in the mine - helping her home. She seemed genuine then, but then I had basically just saved her life.

The next being when she came over to Chelsea and I while we were on the beach, her nice comment after I had snapped at her, how she said she thought I was kind deep down. I frowned.. she had to be faking it then, no one was nice to me after I had snapped at them it was just.. weird. The way she had just brushed it off when I called her odd.. was she faking it? Thinking back... she was acting a bit strange.

She was always so nice, never asking anything to personal, giving me gifts, not reacting if I got annoyed and said something in a sharp tone. My mind flicked forwards and to the date we went on how she talked for hours and not for one minute I was bored.. Our first kiss, my first kiss. I tried to remember how it felt how her lips felt against mine but I couldn't it was like there was nothing to remember, there was nothing there.

I felt empty.

Wasn't your first kiss meant to be electrifying and memorable? But neither of those seemed to fit the picture. Maybe I didn't like Sabrina as much as I thought I did.. but she was so nice to me she was one of the first people to accept me - but so was Chelsea. But why did I feel so empty?

Hours past and just as the sun was about to disappear I heard someone approach me from behind. I snapped my head around to see Chelsea walking over, towards me. She smiled when I caught her eye and put her hand up in a sort of gesture of 'hi'. I nodded back and turned around to face the way I was facing before, expecting her to come and sit next to me. But instead she came and stood right in front of me. "Mirabelle wants you back - now" she said.

I shrugged, she was probably worried because of what happened a couple of nights ago, but it was fine - Will wasn't here anymore. "I'll come in a bit." I said.

Chelsea shook her head "No your coming now." Chelsea said, grabbing my hand and then trying to pull me up. I smirked at her knowing she would never be able to pull me up. Chelsea gave up and stepped back, glaring at me. After a couple of seconds of returning her glare I sighed and stood up, like the gentleman I was. She smiled at me and did a light skip as we walked over to the bridge that lead to the east town.

Chelsea led the way, all the way through town and all the way up to the shop door, she paused and turned around to me. "You ready?" She asked. I raised my eyebrow at her, what? We were walking into a shop, my aunts shop. I'd been living here for the past three seasons what did she mean was I ready? I was going home! Goddess...

"What the hell are you on about?" I snapped.

But Chelsea only smirked, turned back around and flung the door open. I stepped inside and looked around, the room was full with people, talking and chatting away to each other - the whole island must of been here! "Hey everyone, it's Vaughn!" Chelsea shouted, I turned to her, my eye wide - what was she doing? I hate attention!

"VAUGHN!" Everyone shouted, rushing over to me. They all stood round me, asking me all sorts of questions like: 'how are you?' or 'What happened?' or 'why did Will attack you?' My head was spinning with the amount of people speaking to me at once I wasn't able to answer any of the questions. "Everyone! Please!" Mirabelle shouted, pushing her way through the crowd.

She grabbed my arm and turned back to the rest of the room "Everyone, back off, you know the police is calling me later to tell me what happened today and we will explain everything then - if Vaughn's okay with that - so please for now, HOLD YOUR TONGUES!" She said sharply before dragging me into the kitchen.

"Mirabelle, what is happening?" I asked.

We reached the kitchen and she sat me down on a stool, "everyone's here to see what happens with the case of Will, Lumina and Rock. Everyone was so worried about you Vaughn, we thought you were going to die!" She said, I could still see the fright in her eyes at the thought of me dying.

I pulled my eyebrows together, they were all worried about me? I looked over to the door frame that separated the kitchen to the main part of the shop and looked to see who was here. There was Taro and his family - even Natalie! - Pierre was here, Denny and Lanna were here, Chen and his little boy, Gannon and his little girl, Luke from the diner, Chelsea (of course) and a blonde boy.. who I think was called Mark who was standing talking to a blushing Chelsea.. I looked over Mark with suspicious eyes. I bet he was only here to talk and flirt with Chelsea.

An hour or so went by and I spent most of it in the kitchen, making small talk with anyone who came into the kitchen, or should I say that they made small talk with me, as I didn't start the conversations. But I was soon dragged out of the kitchen and into the main part of the shop by Julia to 'socialize' so to keep Julia happy I went and socialized with Chelsea.. and Mark. Mark introduced himself and we all talked for awhile, well, by _we_ I mean _he _as for the next ten minutes all he talked about was his dream to become a farmer, just like Chelsea.

I was quite relived when Mirabelle called for our attention as the shop phone had started to ring. She picked it up and pressed it to her ear saying a firm "Hello?" and then, it was silent. Nothing could be heard, everyone stood and watched Mirabelle with curious eyes as Mirabelle received information from the other end. One minute... two minutes... three minutes passed before Mirabelle said a small "thank you" and put down the phone.

"So?" Taro boomed.

"Lumina, Rock and Will have been sentenced for life, for murder and attempt murder on Vaughn, Jill and Skye Vaults." She informed us. There was a second silence while it sunk in before everyone in the room shouted out a big cheer and came over to me, congratulating me. But I didn't feel like celebrating, sure my parents murders had been sentenced for life in jail but I wasn't.. happy.

I said "Thank you" to anyone who congratulated me and when I thought no one was looking I slipped out the front door and ran for the beach, wanting to be alone. I went right down the the shore where the water was being pushed up to and sat down, the tips of my shoes getting hit by the tiny waves.

I looked out to the horizon, to where the dark, but shimmering sea touched the black and twinkling sky. It was a full moon tonight and it seemed to light up the sky, like a light bulb. "Vaughn?" Someone said but I didn't even turn to see who it was, I knew who it would be.

Chelsea sat herself down next to me and turned her head towards me "What's up?" She asked. But I didn't say anything, I just looked out to sea. "C'mon you can tell me" She pressed.

I grunted "Maybe I don't want to" I muttered.

Chelsea sighed "Vaughn, you know I won't laugh at what you have to say. We're friends, you can tell me anything." She said sweetly.

"Yeah, whatever. Go back and talk to Mark" I said in a sulky tone. I felt stupid that because Mark had been talking to Chelsea I was upset, I mean, it wasn't the only reason but it was one of them.

"What?"

"I said, leave me alone and go back and talk to your boyfriend Mark!" I snapped finally at her. Chelsea reeled back at me, confusion and hurt in her facial expression.

"Vaughn... I.. I.. I'm not with-"

But I cut her off "I don't care." I said my voice quiet. I heard Chelsea let out a sigh before she stood up and said;

"If you don't care about me, then I don't know why I'm trying." She then spun around and stormed off towards the town. I felt bad. I felt really bad. I shouldn't of said I didn't care but I didn't think at the time I just wanted to be alone, I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts and think things through, sort them out in my head. And the whole think with Mark flirting just annoyed me. I was so angry.

Maybe I should go and apologize to her.. tell her I do care and that I didn't mean it. But I knew I would never do that - I had too much pride. She would forgive me, Chelsea's the forgiving type, while I'm not. I grunted to myself, I should stop thinking about Chelsea.. I needed to sort myself out first.. I couldn't go the rest of my life sulking about my parents death I could leave it behind now, now that Lumina and Rock had been locked away.

But I still felt empty. I needed to find closure, I needed to find something to let me move on. But how was I going to find that?

And then, the thought hit me - I could go to Forget-Me-Not Vally and visit their grave, I'd never done that but I think if I go and see them I might be able to get it over with. Finally find my closure.

That would be nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Vaughn's so deep in this chapter, so deep I can hardly see him! :O! <strong>

**I didn't really like the end too much it seemed a bit loose but I had to introduce the idea of going to Forget-Me-Not Vally so yeah...**

** But anyway I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**wipe-you-tears xx**


	16. Closure

**Hey there, so this is my Christmas gift and everything to you all! I hope you enjoy it and have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Mirra1: Yeah I'm glad he is too! I know, what a happy day? Sabrina's gone and Vaughn's going to Forget-Me-Not! I think he'll need more persuading than that! **

**Alto-Shipper4Ever: I know, he's just a caring person - that's why! Thank you:D!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Closure<span>

One Year Later

He lent down and kissed her cheek sweetly before she scampered off to go and get her cow judged and, hopefully to her, win her second cow festival after three years competing. I made a face and turned away from Chelsea and Mark I can't believe they're seeing each other what was Chelsea thinking?!

But it's not like I had spoke to her in the past year so there was nothing, really, that I could do about it. I couldn't just walk up to her and go "Hey! Chelsea! Your boyfriend's a dick, ditch him and come with me!" I'm not saying that I would like to start a relationship with Chelsea but it's surely better than her seeing blondie over there. I clenched my jaw, just thinking about how much I disliked Mark angered me.

"What's up Vaughn?" Mirabelle asked me. Without warning the memory of Chelsea asking me 'what's up?' came to my mind. That was the last time I had talked to her.. "Let me guess, Chelsea and Mark bothering you again?" She said, a knowing smile on her face.

I pouted a little bit, she knew me too well - it was annoying. "Yeah" I grumbled, admittedly. It's not like I could keep secrets from Mirabelle, cause even if I lied she'd know I was and call me out for it. So there was no point.

She sighed at me "Well if you'd done what I've been telling you to do for the past year and go and apologize to her then she wouldn't be seeing Mark. And you know that as much as I do" It was true, because if I had had apologized to her then I would of been able to tell her how much of an idiot that guy is.

The way he looks at all the girls around the island, the way he flirts with them and winks when he thinks no one's looking. when he tried to kiss Lanna at the summer festival just last season, but he played it off saying that he was drunk and had no memory of anything that had happened after six. Though I knew for a fact that he hadn't touched a single drop of liquor that full night!

The festival started finally and with everyone looking towards the front where the cows were being tested and judged I ceased my chance to escape. I made my way to the back of the crowd and then as quickly as I could I ran around the crowd and over towards the bridge that lead me over to East Town. Once I was a couple of feet away from the bridge I stopped running and slowed into a quick walk. I walked all the way through town and into straight into the animal shop where I could lock myself away in my bedroom.

I plopped down onto my bed and lay back, my head and shoulders resting against the wall. I peered over to my right my eyes focusing on the three photographs that sat on my bedside table. The first being of myself and my parents, the one that I have received off of Mirabelle before I had left to go and live on my own. The second, being a one of Mirabelle, Julia and myself when I was around six and Julia around three of four. The last one though was quite recent to my collection.

The last picture on my bedside table was a picture of my mam and dad soon after they had been married. This photo was took and had been cared for by one of my mothers closest friends for the past twenty-five years, she was called Muffy. I'd met Muffy two seasons ago when I had went to Forget-Me-Not Vally to visit my parents grave...

* * *

><p><em>It had been a bright and sunny afternoon when I arrived at Forget-Me-Not Vally. I arrived on a small beach that was surrounded by stone walls, it was like an over sized cave, without a roof. There wasn't anyone here on the beach only, a small white shack stood at the far right side of the beach and on the far left two blue benches.<em>

_I looked around trying to remember this beach, but I couldn't and by looking around it seemed like the only way out of this cavern was through a gap that was centered between the benches and the shack. I pulled my bag further up my back and set off up the beach and through the gap. When I got through the gap I found myself in front of a very small pond. that was surrounded by six or seven trees. _

_I looked around to see several houses sat around this section of the Vally. To my left was a caravan and behind the caravan a ugly looking tower with a small house next to it. Straight in front of me on a raised up plot of land was a heavily guarded metal home that had two spikes sticking out of the top. Finally, to my right on another raised up bit of land was a small yellow hut that was decorated in red and blue flowers. _

_The door to the yellow hut opened and a tall boy with bright red hair and glasses walked out. I ran over to him "Hey! Kid!" I shouted, approaching him. The boy stopped and looked up at me, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows pulled together._

_His lips thinned into a narrow line before he stated; "For your information, I am sixteen years of age and therefore, not a 'kid'" He said his voice full of disgust and hatred towards me. But I really didn't care at this point I really just wanted to find my parents grave._

_"Do you know where I could find the grave yard around here?" I asked, looking around._

_The boy raised a red eyebrow "A graveyard? There is no grave yard around here" He told me. _

_"Then where do you bury the dead?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to go someplace else to find their graves. _

_The boy shrugged "I don't know, no ones ever died around here as far as I am aware well apart from Galen - who died when I was young - but he was just buried next to his wife Nina.." There was a pause "Well, I better get going" He said, walking off and up to another part of the Vally. I frowned, where to next then? I decided to follow the path the boy with red hair had took and went up a small hill._

_The next area I went to was well.. more memorable. As soon as I saw the path and the bridge I recognized it straight away, it was the bridge that my parents and myself had been shot on. Without thinking, I started to move towards it going up the small area of pavement and over to the small wooden bridge. I looked it over, my hands grazing over the railings that stood at the sides of the bridge. _

_My eyes grazed over the wooden paneling, there was still stains of faded red on the wood, which looked like it had been painted over quite a few times to try and cover it up. Trying to cover up the bloodstains. "Hello? Excuse me? Are you lost?" Said a voice from behind me. I spun around to be faced with two middle-aged women.  
><em>

_The woman on the left was a little taller than the other as she was standing in little black, healed shoes. The woman had long blonde hair that was pushed back with a black hairband. She had gleaming green eyes that were surrounded with small lines, from age. The other woman also had long hair but hers was brown, that was streaked with gray. "Are you lost?" the brown haired woman repeated. _

_I nodded slightly "Yeah, I'm looking for the grave of Jill and Skye Vaults. Do you know if it's around here anywhere?" I asked them both. The women's eyes grew wide, their mouths hanging slightly open - but neither of them said anything. "Uh.. did I say something wrong?" I asked, it looked as if I had offended them.. _

_"Vaughn-?"_

_"Is that you-?"_

_"You.. came back?" _

_I was stunned, they knew who I was? "I'm sorry, we haven't met" _

_They both laughed "We have, just you won't remember.."_

_"You were so young" the other finished "I'm Muffy and this-" she gestured to the brown haired woman to her left "Is Celia" I nodded saying a small 'hi' to the both of them. "It's so nice to see you! Even though your here for not such a happy reason... we can take you their graves if you wants and after we have somethings we would like to show you.. If that's okay with you?" Muffy asked, a little uncertain. _

_But I agreed and let them lead the way to my parents grave. We walked over the bridge and took a sharp right, going downhill. We passed a large raised plot of land that a small wooden shack stood on top of we ended up walking around raised up ground, past a big orange tent with blue triangles on the top and over to a large boulder that had the front of it cut off and engraved on. It read:_

Here Lies,

Jill Vaults

and her husband

Skye Vaults

Loved parents and friends - forever in our hearts

_I read it over a few times before the words sunk in. this is where my parents lie, right here, underneath me. I bit my lip, what was I meant to do? I felt my eyes fill with water and my throat dried and tightened. I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting back the tears - I would not cry in front of these two women! _

_Surprisingly, I didn't. I ended up fighting them back and I regained control of myself. I said a few words to myself that were for my parents and I, finally, after a good ten or so minutes got to my feet. I bowed my head for a couple of seconds more and then took a step back. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted, I felt happy and renewed. _

_I felt so much happier now that I had visited my parents grave, that I had finally came to the place where they had lived and been killed and what made this so much of a better trip was that I knew that the man who had shot them was behind bars._

_"You okay?" The blonde woman, Muffy asked me, putting her hand on my shoulder. I nodded in reply. "You ready to come along then? We have somethings to show you.." The woman said. I nodded once and let her lead me off, up the path past some fields and then left, past two small houses, across the bridge we had came over and into the area I had met Celia and Muffy in. We walked straight across until we came to a mud path to our right. I looked up the path to see a field._

_"Are we going up there?" I asked, the woman with brown hair, Celia nodded and gave me a light smile - it reminded me very much of the way Mirabelle smiles. The three of us then made our way up the little mud path and into.. well, my mother and fathers old farm. The farm, surprisingly wasn't much different. The stone barns and coops still stood in place and the fields were still covered in grass, to the livestock and crops, to harvest and sell. Right in the center still stood the old apple tree._

_"It's.." I trailed off._

_"Exactly the same?" Muffy finished for me._

_I raised an eyebrow, yeah I guess it was. "So what is it you want to show me?" I asked, now slightly curious at what they wanted to show me about my deceased parents. _

_"Just a couple of things.. this way" She said leading us over to the left and over to the house just in front of the field. She stopped in front of the door, turned the handle and walked straight inside, I looked at her surprised - Celia noticed this._

_"Her daughter, Tina and my son Jack own this farm together now, that's why it is in such good condition too!" We then both walked into the small house, following Muffy. The inside was very simple, a double bed with a CD rack and telephone in front. To the side of the bed was a small cot and to the side of the a bookcase. There was a table centered in the middle of the room and to the far right of the room was the kitchen. On the back wall stood a dresser and a window, letting streams of light through. _

_"Oh! Muffy? Who's this?" I looked over to a small woman with light brown hair and brown eyes, she had her hair in two side bunches and was wearing a pink shirt with denim dungarees._

_"This is Vaughn, Vaughn, this is Tina - my daughter and this-" she said gesturing to the man who sat beside Tina "is Jack - Celia's son" They both smiled at me and said a small 'hi' in unison, I nodded and said 'hi' back. "Tina, where's the old scrapbook? You know the one I left in here?" Muffy asked her daughter._

_"Oh! I'ts just on the bookshelf, over there" She pointed over to the shelf that stood beside the cot "I think it's on the third shelf" Muffy skipped over to the shelf and looked over it, scanning the spines of the books. _

_She was there for a minute or so before she touched one of the books and pulled it from the book shelf, peering inside of it. She flicked through a couple of the pages before she stopped and said "Ah!" She hurried over to where I stood, pulling out something from the book and handed it over to me "Here, have this - it's your parents on their wedding day. You can keep it if you want" She said smiling. _

_Curiously, I gazed down at the picture. It was, indeed, my parents, standing together hand-in-hand, smiling at the camera - their eyes gleaming. I was speechless I couldn't think of anything to say but a small "Thanks" but Muffy or the rest of them didn't say anything so I think they understood.. _

* * *

><p>"Vaughn? Vaughn? You alright? Are you sick? Is that why you came home?" I groaned and opened my eyes to find Mirabelle looking over me with a worried look on her face. She put the back of her hand to my forehead, checking my temperature. I shook her off telling her I was fine and that I was just a little tired. Mirabelle nodded and stood up straight.<p>

"So who won?" I asked.

Mirabelle's face broke out into a grin "Chelsea! Of course. Her cow was by far the best it's her second win! How lovely? you should go and congratulate her - I'm sure she would be pleased!" I knew that this was an attempt to get me to apologize to Chelsea after I had shouted to her last year and for one brief moment I was annoyed at Mirabelle for intruding into my social life but I had to admit, this was kind of stupid.

I sighed to myself and nodded "You're right Mirabelle" I said.

"Of course I am, dear!" She said with a triumphant smile. "I'm glad you've finally come to you senses!" She paused and there was a moments silence, was I meant to get up and leave? "Well hurry on then!" Mirabelle said, pulling me up from my bed and pushing me from my bedroom.

I walked out of the shop and then hurried up to Chelsea's farm, hoping that Mark wouldn't be there when I called on her. I stopped outside of her door and raised my fist to pound down on the wooden panels but, I stopped with my hand hovering half-way to the door. Should I knock? What if she comes to the door and rejects me there and then? What if she doesn't even hear me out? But it's polite to knock and if I just walked in would that make her even angrier and start screaming at me to get out of her house before I could explain fully?

I pondered on whether I should knock or not for a while before coming to the conclusion that if I walked in I would at least get some time to explain myself to her where as if I knocked she would probably tell me to leave before I had even got a chance to open my mouth. I took in a sharp breath before I gripped the door handle and swung the door open. "Chelsea I-"

But I cut myself off as, when I walked into the room two sets of eyes flickered over in my direction. One set of blue, the other green. Because when I originally planned on walking into Chelsea's home this was the last thing I had expected to see.

..

* * *

><p><strong>Dunn Dunn Dunnnn! What is it that they are doing which Vaughn didn't expect them to be doing? Or should I say he expected Chelsea to be doing! Until next time!<strong>

**Okay, if there are ANY mistake please point them out and I will correct them as soon as I can. I've been very lazy and not looked over it at all and I have a feeling I've made a few errors..**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	17. Forget Me Not

**Hello! Hope you had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, cause I did!:D So yeah, this is the second last chapter.. well, the last chapter and the next being the Epilogue So it's been good! I hope you enjoyed it too! Well at least I think it is... it depends on how this goes..**

**Alto-Shipper4Ever: You'll have to see! It's fine:D Hope you had a nice time! Oh and I have a question to ask you!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Forget Me Not<span>

I pondered on whether I should knock or not for a while before coming to the conclusion that if I walked in I would at least get some time to explain myself to her where as if I knocked she would probably tell me to leave before I had even got a chance to open my mouth. I took in a sharp breath before I gripped the door handle and swung the door open. "Chelsea I-"

But I cut myself off as, when I walked into the room two sets of eyes flickered over in my direction. One set of blue, the other green. Because when I originally planned on walking into Chelsea's home this was the last thing I had expected to see.

Chelsea was sat at her table in the middle of the room her body turned off to the side and towards Mark who was knelt in front of her, his hand outstretched with a blue feather lying on top of it. I froze my mind racing, should I turn around and run out of go over there and punch Mark in the face?

The second option was a lot more appealing.

Both heads were turned towards me, Chelsea's mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide, Mark on the other hand looked furious - probably because I had just barged in in the middle of his proposal. "...Uh, I should come back..." I said awkwardly, backing out of the room. But Chelsea stood up and reached a hand out towards me.

"No! It's fine! Stay!" She walked around the table and across the room to me.

"Aren't you a little busy?" I whispered, my eyes flicking over towards Mark who was now putting the feather down on the table and starting to walk over to us.

"No I want you to stay.. it's fine" Chelsea whispered back.

I shrugged "I don't think he'll agree" I said dismissively.

"Why are you here anyway?" Chelsea asked, just as Mark reached her side, his arm snaking around her waist and pulling her towards him.

I paused, forgetting for a moment why I had came over here in the first place "Uh... I... Oh! I came over to uh... apologize" I said sheepishly. As soon as I said this a huge grin broke out onto Chelsea's face.

"It's okay Vaughn! I forgive you, I understand you were angry right? I'm sorry for not speaking to you either but I figured that if you wanted to talk then you would come and see me!" She explained, I frowned - she wasn't angry at all? Even after I had shouted at her and then not spoke to her for a whole year!

She really was the forgiving type...

"How nice, but do you mind leaving? I have just asked Chelsea a very important question and I'm waiting for an answer from her" Mark said, eyeing Chelsea. But Chelsea didn't seem to be listening to Mark and she invited me to come and sit down so we could catch up.

Mark tried to protest but Chelsea waved him off telling him she needed time to think about it anyway. Chelsea and I sat opposite to each other, Mark was to my left. We didn't say anything for awhile, Chelsea stared at me while I looked around her small home, nothing had changed in the past year - it was exactly the same way it was when I came to have dinner that night with her parents. It was like I had never left.

"Vaughn, why are you really here?" Chelsea asked, her voice quiet and leveled.

I frowned, "I told you, to come and apologize."

Chelsea frowned as well looking disappointed with what I had said, was it not enough to come and apologize with her? "I don't believe you" she said, leaning back in her chair.

"-uh?"

"Vaughn, you do know that Julia's my best friend right? She does tell me everything.. EV-ery-thing!" She said, emphasizing the everything. I sat quite puzzled with what she was saying for a while. Had Julia told her something about me that I hadn't to- oh.

That.

I felt my cheeks grow a bit warm, I could feel Chelsea's eyes on me my reaction had probably by now gave me away but I continued to stare at the table. Why did Julia have to tell her everything? I mean this was my secret anyway.. Goddess she was such a gossiper! "Well..?" Chelsea asked impatiently.

I peaked up at her to see her expression, it was just how I imagined it would be - angry. "What did she tell you exactly?"

"Just about your trip to Forget Me Not, the farm.. YOU MOVING!" Chelsea suddenly yelled. I flinched, I knew she would be angry.. I hadn't even told her, and I wasn't going to I was just going to leave.. I'm such a bad person..

Even Mark looked at me in surprise but went straight back to glaring at me because I had gained this much attention from Chelsea. "Look.. I'm sorry, I was going to tell yo-" I lied.

"WHEN?" She screeched "On the day of your move? In a couple of weeks, when you'd regained my friendship just to crush it down again?" She said through her teeth, her eyes narrowed and her hands balled.

"You're the one that invited me inside for this _lovely _chat. You're the one who forgave me, straight away, might I add. You said you understood, do you not understand why I want to move?" I asked, agitated that she was angry at something that I had decided for myself, we hadn't spoke in a year, so did I have to tell her anyway? I bet she wouldn't of told me that she had got engaged to Mark.

So why should I do the same for her?

"Of course I understand Vaughn.. I just don't know why you didn't tell me!" She said, her voice now calmer but clearly upset.

I didn't take notice of this though and looked away from her "Why should I?" I said in a sulky voice.

I turned back around to look at Chelsea when she didn't reply to see her on the brink of tears "Because you were my best friend Vaughn.. I loved you" She said in a small voice. I didn't respond. I simply looked away again, not wanting to see her cry.

There was a quiet sob and then a roar from Mark "Look what you did you idiot! You made her cry!" I tried not to show any emotion as he said that I had made her cry but I couldn't help it, I couldn't help but frown.

I felt bad for what I had done but the sound of Mark standing up for her like that angered me and I could help but spit out at him "Stay out of this Blondie. This isn't your argument."

"I think I have every right to be in this, especially when you've just made my fiance cry." He snapped back at me.

I opened my mouth, about to snap back at Mark but it wasn't my voice that filled the room, "I'm not your fiance Mark." Chelsea muttered. My head snapped back to look at Chelsea who was now wiping her eyes with her thumb. Mark looked shocked and confused and then, suddenly, furious and hurt.

"It's him isn't it?" He hissed "You'd prefer to be with him, wouldn't you?" Mark stood up and glared down at he "I don't even know why I tried. I knew it was always him _really_. You never loved me, did you? Well that's fine with me.. I never want to see you again, got it?" He threw the box that he held in his hand and stormed out of Chelsea's house, leaving the box on the floor, the lid wide open and a bright blue feather lying inside of it. I looked down at the box watching it just, sit there.

"Mark.." Chelsea whined as he slammed the door behind himself. Chelsea put her head in her hands again, her shoulders shaking. I wanted to go over to her and slip my arm around she shoulders to comfort her, tell her that Mark was a dick and he would come back, to not to cry. But I couldn't bring myself to do such a thing.. what if what Mark had said was true? That Chelsea preferred me over Mark that she wanted to be with me? Not him.

And when Chelsea had said that she loved me, did she mean that in a friendly way or in another way..? My head was spinning in confusion, I had to get out of here soon, I was leaving in a week but was that soon enough? My eyes focused on Chelsea, still watching her cry silently. Could I leave her? Leave to never see her again, I thought it would be so easy, she had Mark and Julia and.. everyone else but watching her cry like this over me.. over Mark. Could I?

I thought for a little longer and then something hit me, I wondered on it for a long time before coming to the conclusion of, no, no she would not. It was ridiculous to even consider it I was going in a week, it was too soon, she would never agree to it, plus she was doing well here she had her farm, her whole life. She wouldn't want to go with me, we'd only just started talking again that is, if we'll talk again after this - I doubted it.

I stood up, I should of probably left by now. I stepped around the chair and pushed it slowly back under the table, should I say goodbye? She was still sitting with her head in her hands but it seemed that sobs had stopped, did that mean she wasn't crying anymore? I didn't want to risk it though so without saying anything I walked quietly to the door and slipped out of the door, shutting it behind me with a small _'click'. _I sighed deeply to myself and made my way down to the animal shop, that did not go as expected.

* * *

><p><span>One Week Later<span>

My suitcase rested against my side, my bag in my other side, slumped on the dock. It was still to early to be here, I had another couple of hours to wait but I liked to be ready and there was nothing for me to do anyway. I didn't have any work to complete (thanks to Julia and Mirabelle) and there was nowhere else I wanted to be, not the forest, not the meadow and defiantly not in the animal shop, I couldn't handle anymore crying. Mirabelle and Julia had been crying for the past two days about my departure, giving me hugs, telling me how they would miss me.. we even had a farewell tea last night.

Most of the island was invited.

Even Chelsea. We had spoke since the whole thing between myself, her and Mark but we hadn't really _said_ anything. It was only small talk and being extremely polite to one another, it was a bit awkward.

I watched the ocean splashing gently against the dock, but somethings hitting it a bit to hard causing some water to be sprayed up in my face. I heard footsteps crunch in the sand and I turned my head around, expecting to see Julia and Mirabelle walking over to me to give me their final goodbye's before I set off but I couldn't even see a boat yet so I surely had more than half an hour before I would have to leave. It was Chelsea approaching me and once she caught my eye she smiled and waved her hand at me.

I smiled back, knowing that the reason she had come down here was to see me off. "It's a bit early yet, I have another hour or so before the boat comes" I told her as she took a seat next to me, my bag being the only thing the separated us.

"I know, I just wanted to spend sometime with you before you.. left." She said, her eyes searching mine "You're not really leaving, are you? Please say your not actually leaving me here, by myself"

I gestured to my suitcase "I really am." I paused "what do you mean, by yourself? You still have Julia, Natalie.. all you friends, your farm.. everyone" I said, my voice trailed off towards the end and I realized how much Chelsea really had here.. I'd already thought about it to myself but saying it out loud.. there was no way Chelsea would ever want to move..

"Take me away with you" Chelsea whispered.

I looked at her in shock, did she know what she was saying? "Chelsea, did you hear what I said? You have everything here! Your friends, your.. well boyfriend, your whole life! You can't possibly want to move with me, to somewhere you won't know somewhere where you'll have to start over again at." I told her sternly and even though I did want her to come with me I couldn't let her.. she would be giving away too much, for what, me? Plus, I doubt Julia would be able to handle the both of us leaving..

"I-I don't care... I just don't... I don't want a life without you Vaughn" She mumbled.

"You've had a whole year without me Chelsea, you were fine then.. with Mark" I added the last bit bitterly, not bothered how it sounded when I said his name through my clenched teeth.

Chelsea laughed, "Yeah, but you were never really gone. I could still see you and I knew you would apologize eventually.. I knew we'd speak again. You were still there really.." Chelsea had suddenly become very interested in her fingers and was playing with them, her eyes fixed upon them. "But if you leave.. we won't see each other. I don't think I could stand that.."

"I.." I sighed "No, you can't you would lose too much, you wouldn't gain anything by coming with me.."

"But, you're going to live in Forget-Me-Not Valley right? My parents live in the closest town to there.. So I would be able to see them more.. and I'd be with you, that surely is a gain right?" I had forgot Chelsea's parents only lived a couple of miles away from the valley.. but still, what about her farm?

So I asked her "What about your farm?"

Chelsea bushed "I've uh... already sold it" She said sheepishly.

I raised an eyebrow "What for?"

"I wanted to come with you" She said, her cheeks getting redder by the second.

I was astounded, she had already planned to come with me? "What if I didn't want you to come though? What would you have done?" I asked her.

She shrugged "I guess I would have just come along anyway.." I smirked, seems like something Chelsea would do..

"So you'll let me come?" she asked, her eyes now meeting mine - them both full of hope.

I paused, torn between saying yes and no.. but she had already sold her farm, I couldn't just let her have nowhere to go.. and it would be nice to have someone help out on the farm I had bought from Jack and Tina. Especially as Chelsea had done this before and had succeeded - she could help me out. "I guess you might as well." I said.

Chelsea's eyes lit up, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek "Thanks! I'll go get my stuff!" She got up and sprinted off the beach.

Around half an hour later Chelsea came back down to the beach, her suitcase in hand, her rucksack on her shoulders, full with stuff. "Got everything?" I asked, standing up to help her pull up her suitcase onto the dock.

"Thanks for letting me come with you.." Chelsea said once I had put her suitcase next to mine.

I shrugged and looked over to the sea to see that the boat had just came into view on the horizon. "I couldn't let you be homeless. Plus, it would be nice to have an expert on farming with me, y'know to get things started and everything.." I said, trying to say it casually but knowing that I probably sounded very happy to have Chelsea coming with me.

"Vaughn?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you didn't go after Sabrina" Chelsea said in a quiet voice, so quiet I just heard it.

I continued to stare at the ocean, watching the boat slowly become bigger and bigger as it came closer and after thirty seconds or so I mumbled, "So am I"

A warm hand slipped into mine and squeezed it tightly, I looked down at my hand interlocked with another and then up to Chelsea, her face turned towards the sea watching the boat come closer, I smiled and too turned to look at the ocean. I always thought it was a long shot for me to love anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! It's finally done, sorry it took so long: but I hope it was worth it! I know that this looks like the end but we still have the epilogue :') Even though I'm not exactly sure what it should be about, how far in the future do you reckon? A year? 5 years? 10 years? 50 years? Please tell me, I would like to know what you would like to read!**

**Thanks!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	18. Epilogue

**So this is it guys.. the last ever chapter of Long Shot I hope you enjoyed reading it - I know I enjoyed writing it for you guys! So yeah thanks and enjoy:D**

**Mirria1: I know:3 How cute?! yes, I agree thanks!:D You're a great help:D!**

**Alto-Shipper4Ever: I know, it's sad.. I'm glad you like it so much, I'll miss writing it:D Woo!**

**I do not own Harvest Moon! **

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

"What the hell is this?" I snapped at her.

"What?" She asked, looking as innocently as she could at me, her big blue eyes wide and round, her eyebrows raised and her lips pulled into a tiny smile.

"This! When did this appear?" I said, ignoring the cute, innocent face she was pulling at me.

"Yesterday"

"What, when I was away?"

"Obviously"

I sighed "So what did it just '_appear_'"

Chelsea laughed "Of course not stupid, Gotz built it!" she said hitting her hand on my shoulder, playfully.

"H-how much did that cost!" I almost yelled out at her. But I stopped myself before opening my mouth and said it in a calmer, quieter voice. Though, I think it was still clear that I was angry and shocked at her for being so reckless with money.

"Only 13,000G" she said with a shrug, looking away to the east half of the farm where all our crops stood.

"13,000G?" I asked, almost fainting. We didn't have that kind of money to just throw away! We had to save up for it, we'll be hungry for weeks! And we'll have to work twice as hard just to get enough money in.. it'll be like what it was like when we first arrived here around a year ago now but luckily Claire and Gray lended us some money for food. "Where did you get that kind of money?"

"I've been saving it up for ages! Don't worry Vaughn we still have enough money for food and stuff. But even if we didn't I'm sure mam and dad wouldn't mind lending us some money again." Chelsea went on.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, now frustrated that she would keep something like this from me.

She shrugged "I wanted to surprise you, but enough talk, come and see what else I bought!" She took my hand with hers and dragged me off towards the newly built barn, my bags from my journey back home from Sunny Island forgotten. "Okay, close your eyes! No peaking!" She said in delight, her hands covering my eyes so I wouldn't peep.

She led me inside of the barn and took her hands away still warning me to keep my eyes closed, or she would kill me! I heard some shuffling, the clink of a bell and a '_moo~' _there was a grunt and Chelsea muttered "Damn cow" I waited a little longer before Chelsea said I could open my eyes.

I opened my eyes to see Chelsea standing in the middle of the barn with two new cows next to her, one with a blue ribbon on and the other with a pink ribbon. The barn was fairl big and had enough room and feeders for another pair of livestock. In the corner was the feed dispenser that had some bags piled up beside it that were full of fodder ready to be put away.

Chelsea grinned "You like it?"

I smiled a nodded, still looking around "It's great! But how did you save up enough for the barn? And two cows?" I asked.

She shook her head "It doesn't matter where I got it from Vaughn, what's important now is what are we going to name these two?!" She said looking between the two cows at her feet. I frowned, I would still of liked to of known where she had got the money but there was no use arguing, she was clearly more interested in the cows.

I guess I would just have to get it out of her later.

"So..? What do you want to call them?" She asked.

"What? Me name them?" I asked, shocked. Surely she should be the one to name them.

"Of course! This is, after all, your farm. So what's it gonna be? What about Jill and Skye?" she said, smiling at the two cows and then at me.

I shifted uncomfortably "My parents names? I dunno.. cows don't live too long.. you're not meant to get attached to them.. I think that it would be too, sad..." I said, thinking back to when I traded animals and how sad it was when I had to let go of an animal I really liked.

"No.. not really because by the time they become old and grey you'll know you took care of them as much as you could and that they lived a long and happy life it'll be fine. You'll know that they were happy cows. It'll be like naming the cows after your mam and dad as a sort of reminder of them. I mean, this was their old farm wasn't it?"

Chelsea was right in a way.. I mean, sure, it would be sad but that's the way it go's right? And I guess it would be a reminder of my parents and of their farm. Even if it is just in two cows. I laughed at that thought, the reminder of my parents being two cows that I named after them. It was kind of stupid.. in a way but I couldn't help but like Chelsea's idea. "Yeah, I think we should name them Jill and Skye" I said, still smiling.

Chelsea grinned and wrote out in her neat handwriting '_Jill_' on the first pink-bowed cow and '_Skye_' on the second blue-bowed cow. "There! Jill and Skye our newest and first ever cows!" She lead them over to a feeder each and then came over to where I still stood and took my hand "You alright?" She whispered.

I nodded and looked down at her, our eyes meeting and small smiles appearing on both of our faces. "We have to go and see my mam and dad later on today for tea, because they feel they haven't seen us enough since we moved here. But I think it's just my mam wanting to get some 'good news' soon from us"

I raised an eyebrow, puzzled "What kind of 'good news'?" I asked, I hope she didn't mean a baby.. we've only been living here a year! We're not even married..

Chelsea shook her head "It doesn't matter, but really we'll have to set off soon, they want us to come over for around six."

I nodded, frowning a little I put both of my hands on Chelsea's hips and pulled her closer to me, my lips right next to the shell of her ear "Do we have to? I was hoping to spend some time alone with you tonight. Especially after I've just got back and everything.." I trailed off, trying to persuade Chelsea to stay at home.

It's not that I have anything against Chelsea's parents it's just I wanted to see Chelsea.. "What after three days you've missed me that much?" Chelsea asked mockingly, a smirk on her face.

"Yes.." I muttered.

"Well, you'll just have to wait till we get back. Won't you?" She said, an evil grin now appearing from the smirk she was wearing before. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me quickly on the lips before running off, out of the barn and onto the farm somewhere.

I tried to grab her to pull her back but she was too quick and already out of the door. I ran after her. I ran out of the barn door, closing the door behind me and looked around, I then spotted her at the bottom of the field picking up my bags to take them inside. I ran the other way and around the house, making sure she didn't see me.

I waited until she was inside the house before edging around the corner to watch the door.. she would come looking for me soon enough.. I only had to wait a minute before she emerged from the house again, going to the left of the house to walk up to the barn again. This is when I made my attack.

I crept up behind her and when I was close enough broke out into a sprint and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her up to my chest. She screamed and thrashed around a bit before realizing that it was me and screamed out "You little bastard! I nearly died!" I put her down, a smug look on my face.

"That's what happens when you kiss me and run off like that!" I told her.

Chelsea raised an eyebrow "Really?" She asked, her arms folded against her chest.

"Really" I replied, taking and step closer her, her hands now being pressed up against my chest, our bodies so close to each other.

"Well... I better not do that again" She whispered, our lips so close to touching now I could feel her breath touch my face.

"No, I don't think you should" I said just as quietly as she had before our lips met. Her's moved against mine perfectly, her warm lips against my cooler ones, her hands balling up in my hair pulling me closer to her. One of my hands pressed on the small of her back, pressing her against me while the other moved up and down her body, feeling her curves. It was complete bliss, nothing made me happier than having her up so close to me like that. Nothing else mattered when it was just us. Not the farm, not the money.. nothing. It was just me and her, the farmer and the cowboy, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! That;s it, Long Shot is done forever! Thank you for those who have read it from start to finish, it means a lot and it means even more to those who have reviewed on the story whether it was every chapter or just one! I appreciate it!<strong>

**So thank you to you! My lovely reader! I hope you enjoyed it! He he~!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


End file.
